


Wyverns

by MusicInspiresMe26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost child abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom James Potter, Cheating, Creature Inheritance, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/F, F/F part is not the mainship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fifth Hogwarts House, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harem fic, Harry Potter has bondmates, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, James Potter has bondmates, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moresomes, Mpreg, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Hogwarts, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicInspiresMe26/pseuds/MusicInspiresMe26
Summary: Part 1: James Potter goes to Hogwarts and meets friends and lovers, gets his heart broken and finds out he is a creature called a wyvern. Rather than being allowed to bond with his mates he is betrothed to a man that he does not love. The only happiness he has is when his son Harry is born.Part 2: Harry goes to Hogwarts and makes friends (with all houses). When the Triwizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts (when Harry is sixteen) he discovers his own Creature Inheritance of a Wyvern and finds his own mates.





	1. Chapter One: Part 1- New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Tom Marvolo Riddle is younger than in canon (born in 1946 instead of 1926). Lucius Malfoy and Frank Longbottom are younger as well (Frank is the same age as Sirius and he is in the Marauders, Peter will not be, and Lucius is a fourth year when the Marauders are first years).  
> 2) Albus Dumbledore is James' Godfather.  
> 3) James is gay in this story (so there will be no James and Lily. All of James' mates are bisexual though).  
> 4) Lily's eyes are going to be bright blue instead of green (James has the bright green eyes instead).  
> 5) Warning there will be domestic abuse but not between the main ships (but between James/OMC and will not happen until later in the story).

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters (except any original characters) or settings in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter One: Part 1- New Beginnings

*Means from Book*

_Means thoughts or **emphasis**_

“ _Means spell to be cast_ ”

<><><><>

Prologue:

(1946)

In a small room located in London, a couple was sitting in the rooms only chairs beside a small table. The man was holding the woman’s hand. “Belladonna, please don’t cry. The Healer doesn’t know what he’s talking about. We can go to another maybe in France or America.” Belladonna Cromwell shook her golden head. “No, we should face the facts, Arriman.” She took a shuddering breath, “I can’t get pregnant.” She covered her face with her hands and gave a muffled sob. Arriman wrapped his arms around his wife and held her as she continued to sob.

 

“We can adopt,” Arriman said, “There’s a magical children orphanage in Canada I have heard about.” Belladonna looked at her husband in some surprise as her tears continued to fall. He continued, “If we can’t find a magical child in that orphanage I’m sure we will find a child to adopt while on are travels. What with the war with Grindelwald, I’m sure there are a bunch of wizarding orphans looking for a good home.”

 

“Really? You would really be okay with raising a child that isn’t yours” She questioned hopefully. “Yes, as long as we are raising the child together, I don’t care. I love you Belladonna, and I won’t you to be happy.” She smiled her lips trembling as she tried not to cry from happiness. “Now what do you say to getting something to eat.”

~AC&BC~

Walking down the street from the hotel where they were staying Mr. and Mrs. Cromwell were just passing an orphanage when Mrs. Cromwell suddenly stopped and looked toward the building. “Honey, what’s wrong?” Arriman Cromwell asked, but she did not answer him, instead she ran up the stairs and into the building. “Belladonna!” He shouted giving chase but upon going inside he did not see his wife anywhere, however he did hear the sound of a baby crying.

 

Following the sound he soon stepped into a small room where he found his wife and an older woman holding a crying baby. “Can I try?” Belladonna asked holding her arms out. The exhausted woman handed over the crying baby, shaking her head in exasperation.

 

As soon as Belladonna had the baby in her arms the child stopped crying. Causing the older woman to glare at the child and if Arriman wasn’t mistaken she also muttered something that sounded like, “Little demon.” Belladonna on the other hand was practically glowing with happiness as she gazed down at the child in her arms. “What’s his name?” She asked.

 

The woman blinked then said, “Tom.” And then she perked up, “Would you be interested in adopting him?” She said with (false) sweetness. “Yes,” Belladonna answered at once as Arriman opened his mouth to say no. He glanced startled at his wife, “Dear?” he questioned.

 

“Yes, we will take him.” She said with determination. “Please, wait here while I go get the necessary paperwork.” The older woman said with great cheer as she hurried out of the room (as if she worried that they would change their minds if she didn’t).

 

“Belladonna, what-” started Arriman before she interrupted. “I want this child,” she informed him. “Bella, sweetheart, I know you were disappointed when the healer told us that you might not be able to get pregnant. But that’s no reason to adopt…,” here he lowered his voice to a near whisper, “A non-magical child. I mean just think about it, he will not be accepted into our world-”

 

She smiled and informed him, “He does have magic. You can practically smell it on him.” She laughed in delight. Arriman stepped closer and sniffed the baby-she was right. _Of course she is, she is usually never wrong_ , that’s why he loved her after all. “Here it is, the papers.” The old woman was back again and they finally found out her name (Mrs. Cole) they then sat down and started answering her questions while baby Tom slept in Belladonna’s arms.

 

“How old is he?” Arriman asked looking at the ba-Tom. _Got to start thinking of him as Tom_ , _because if Belladonna has her way_ , _and she more than likely will_ , _he will be my son_.

 

It was a little mind boggling to think about. “A month old,” said Mrs. Cole looking somewhat grim. “In fact his mother died giving birth to him in this very orphanage. She only lived long enough to name him, Tom Marvolo Riddle. However you can change it if you like.” She looked like she wanted to insist that they do so.

 

“No, I think we will keep it the same.” Arriman said really not liking this woman. They continued answering all of her questions until Mrs. Cole was satisfied. Arriman looked over at the baby whom was now awake and looking at him with unusually colored eyes (they were violet). _He is rather cute_ , Arriman thought smiling at the staring child and getting a blink in return.          

 

~BC&AC&TR~ 

(1959)

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading through a stack of parchment and signing where needed (he was staying in a room at the Leaky Cauldron on some business in London); when the fireplace lit up green indicating that someone was coming through using the Floo Network. Since very few people had his permission to use this fireplace he was very curious to whom it was. To his surprised pleasure it was his friend Fleamont Potter.

 

Fleamont, however, was in something like a daze, prompting Dumbledore to ask, “Fleamont, dear friend, whatever is the matter?”

 

Snapping out of it, Fleamont beamed. “Oh, Albus the most wondrous news- I can hardly believe it – I didn’t think- hell, we didn’t think…At our age!” Fleamont laughed not making a whole lot of since; when Albus pointed this out he apologized and explained. “Euphemia is pregnant! I’m going to be a father!”

 

“Congratulations!” Albus got up and hugged Fleamont.

 

“Albus…I have something to ask you,” started Fleamont at Albus’ nod, he continued, “Will you be our child’s godfather?”

 

Albus smiled a merry twinkle coming to his eye and said, “Yes.”

~FP&AD~

(First Year,1971) (James’ POV)

It all started that fateful day on the train to Hogwarts. He and the boy sitting opposite to him were being rowdy. The boy had introduced himself simply as Sirius; he had tidy raven black hair and grey eyes. When he heard across from him, “You’d better be in Slytherin.” James looked around at that word. A pretty redheaded girl with bright blue eyes sat with a boy, who had greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and blackest eyes James had ever seen.*

 

“Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?” James asked the boy lounging on the seat opposite. Sirius did not smile, “My whole family has been in Slytherin,” he said.

 

“Blimey,” James grinned, “and I thought you seemed all right!”

 

Sirius grinned back, “Maybe I’ll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you’ve got the choice?” James lifted an invisible sword. “Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad.” James loved his parents equally but he idolized his father. Then hearing a snort come from the greasy haired boy James became hurt, then quickly angry. James turned on him. “Got a problem with that?”

 

“No,” said the greasy haired boy, though his slight sneer said otherwise. “If you’d rather be brawny than brainy-”

 

“Where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?” interjected Sirius. James roared with laughter. The girl sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

 

“Come on, Severus, let’s find another compartment.”

 

“Oooooo…”

 

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip the greasy haired boy as he passed. “See ya, Snivillus!” Sirius called after them.*  

~JP&SB&LE&SS~

(Sirius’ POV)

“Black, Sirius.” Was called and the boy with the raven black tidy hair strolled toward the stool. It took a little bit of time for Sirius to convince the hat to put him in Gryffindor, instead of Slytherin. _But your family is always put in Slytherin_ , the hat had argued.

 

_But I do not want to be in Slytherin_ ; Sirius had argued back, _I want to be with him_. Sirius conjured up James’ face, in his mind. _And he wants to be in Gryffindor, so wherever he goes I go_. Sirius thought with finality.

 

_If you’re sure_ …, the hat wavered.

 

_I am_.

 

“Gryffindor!” the hat shouted out. Sirius felt triumphant as he swaggered over to the Gryffindor table. Yet, as he looked over at the Slytherin table and met the eyes of his cousin Narcissa Black, he also felt scared. Scared of what his family will think, because judging by her expression, it would not be anything good.

 

Not that he would show **_her_** that, so he gave her his biggest smirk, and turned away. Two students went to Hufflepuff, before the redheaded girl on the train got her turn. When the hat shouted out Gryffindor, barely a second after it had been placed on her head, Sirius had to groan.

 

However, he had been raised with manners (unfortunately) so he moved over to make room for her. *She took one look at him, seemed to recognize him from the train, folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him.* _How rude_ , Sirius thought sending her a disgusted look. The roll call continued, and they were soon joined by Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom.

 

A boy named Peter Pettigrew became the first hat-stall, taking a whole five minutes to decide. Before the hat finally shouted out, “Slytherin!” and the boy walked over to the Slytherin table all hunched in on himself. Sirius almost felt sorry for him…almost. Then came the moment Sirius had been waiting for, it was James’ turn.

 

James calmly walked over to the stool. The hat was placed on his head. Then, a minute went by then two before finally at the four and half minute mark, the hat shouted Gryffindor.

 

Relief washed over Sirius, as James joined them. Sirius slapped him on the back, “You had me worried there.” He grinned. “It had me worried too,” James smiled. “Had to argue with the hat a little, wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, at first.”

 

The boy named Remus Lupin got an odd look on his face as he said, “The hat wanted to put me in there, too. And then it wanted to put me in Nymphadora” A sad look passed his face and he looked down at the table. The boy sitting next to him (Frank Longbottom) said, “I wouldn’t worry about that too much. The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw _and_ then Hufflepuff.” Here he laughed. “Of course it chose Gryffindor in the end. So don’t sweat it, this is where you’re meant to be.” He finished smiling at Remus.  

 

“Yeah, we’re glad you’re here.” James said smiling too.

 

Sirius after looking at James nodded. “Yeah, mate.”

 

The four of them smiled at each other rather foolishly.

~JP&SB~

(Second year, 1972) (James’ POV)

It was second year when thangs begun to change for James. James had arrived with his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Frank Longbottom - in horseless carriages, much to their surprise.

 

It did not start right away but only as James entered the Great Hall with the other students. As he sat at the Gryffindor table, he glanced up and saw fourth year student Lucius Malfoy. _When did he start looking like that_?

 

James noticed that Lucius’ hair had grown out some since the last time he say him. It now reached a small amount past his shoulders rather than around his chin, making it possibly for him to tie it back with a black ribbon and for his face to be a bit more visible then it had been before.

 

James could see Malfoy’s silver eyes light up from laughter, even from the Gryffindor table. Just seeing the Slytherin from far away, made James’ heart beat a little faster and his palms sweat lightly and had one word entering his mind, _beautiful_.

 

“James!” Sirius demanded loudly. “What!” James said just as loudly finally taking his eyes off of the Slytherin boy. “I’ve been calling your name for the past three minutes. What has your attention so badly that you ignore your best friend?” Here he gave a lopsided grin, before sticking his tongue out at Remus and Frank when they protested; “We’re all best friends, Sirius!” James grinned at his friends’ antics and joined in on the teasing, but every now and then his eyes would be drawn to the blond Slytherin.

 

Than the sorting took place, James spied a first year that looked very familiar. “Hey, Sirius is that your brother?”

 

“Yeah.” He muttered, glancing anywhere but at the first year.

 

“How come you didn’t say before that he was coming to Hogwarts?” Remus asked puzzled.

 

“We don’t really get along that well. He believes all of the things are parents say, including all that Pure-Blood nonsense.” He looked kind of upset by this, so James knew that he had to be really upset by this. Sirius had told him, that he learned from a young age to hide the emotions on his face, least his parents notice his disgust with their ideals.

 

Therefore he put his hand on Sirius’ knee under the table (they were sitting right next to each other with Remus and Frank on the other side) and gave it a squeeze in sympathy. Sirius smiled softly at him, and then they both turned to the front to view the sorting ceremony.

 

It wasn’t long before, “Black, Regulus,” was called to sit on the wooden stool. It took about two minutes before the hat called out, “Slytherin.” James glanced at Sirius’ face and saw a brief flash of disappointment. _Did he want him to be in Gryffindor or just any house but Slytherin_ , he wondered.

 

James, Frank, and Remus clapped politely, while the Slytherin’s cheered and Sirius just followed his brother with his eyes, as Regulus made his way to the Slytherin table on the far side of the room. Upon sitting at the table Regulus looked over toward his brother, spotting him, he gave a shy smile. Instead of smiling in return Sirius just gave his brother a sharp nod in return and turned away asking Frank about some book he borrowed.

 

James, on the other hand, took his time studying Regulus. He did resemble Sirius in some ways, the same raven black hair and grey eyes, but his jaw line was smaller and his nose was too.

 

“James! You’re doing it again,” Sirius said with a groan.

 

“Huh, what did I miss,” asked James looking around at his friends.

 

“We just asked are you going to try out for Quidditch this year, even though you will only be on the reserves.”

 

“Of course!” But before they could start talking about one of James’ favorite subjects, his Uncle Albus (he is really his Godfather, but he just calls him Uncle, at least when they weren’t at school) stood up and said a few odd words and then the food appeared.  

 

~JP&CO~

Things soon returned to (almost) normal. For the reason that, after the beginning of term feast, whenever James encountered Malfoy in the corridors and such; he would blush and if he had to say something to him, James would stammer. Luckily his friends never witnessed this display or he would be teased relentlessly (particularly from Sirius).

 

However this did not stop Malfoy from smirking every time he caught James looking at him in the Great Hall (or even during those rare meetings) and because James was so rarely without his three friends, he began to wonder if the Malfoy heir was running into him on purpose.

 

But he did not have much time to dwell on rather Malfoy was really doing this on purpose or not. Because he had other things to focus on like: becoming a reserve Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and finding out what was going on with one of his best friends. It took a particularly useful Defense against the Dark Arts class for Sirius, James, and Frank to figure it out though.

 

After that they then had to figure out how to confront Remus without it seeming like they were treating it like a joke or something (“And, no Sirius. Asking him if he has terrified any villagers lately **_is_** making a joke of the situation”).

 

Finally the three friends pulled together their Gryffindor courage and confronted Remus about his condition. Frank and James decided to ask him gently and not like they were attacking him.

 

However this led to Sirius blurting it out as they were getting ready for bed one night, in their shared room. “Remus, are you a werewolf?” This further led to Frank and James to yell at the same time, “Sirius!” and glare at said boy too.

 

Who just gave them a what-did-I-do kind of look and then he shrugged. Remus on the other hand had gone as pale as a ghost and looked on the verge of fainting or dropping dead on the spot. Frank quickly reached out to Remus (Frank and Remus’ beds where next to each other just like Sirius and James’ beds where next to each other across the room). “It’s okay Remey, we don’t care!” James, in particular, insisted this monthly hazard did not mean Remus was truly abnormal.

 

“You’re still just Remus to us, are best friend.” James smiled at him.

 

“Yeah, mate.” Sirius began, “Just because you go a little looney on the night of the full moon, does not mean we will abandon you.” He got twin glares from James and Frank for the “looney” comment but he ignored them. “In fact…” Here he trailed off thoughtfully, before muttering. “Looney, moon…moon, looney…hmm.” He then got a triumphed expression on his face, “Moony!” He suddenly shouted. “That’s your new nickname,” Sirius smiled happily.

 

Remus at first was too shocked at what his friends were saying to reply, but soon, he began to smile.

~JP&RL&SB&FL~

 

The rest of the year saw the four friends pulling pranks (something they did before) and exploring the castle at night (also something that they did before but now that they knew their best friend was a werewolf they began to do it more often). In addition to that the four friends came up with a name for the group they called themselves, “The Marauders.”

 

~JP&SB&RL&FL~

(Third Year, 1973) (James’ POV)

As James got on the Hogwarts Express, he immediately began to search for his friends. He soon found Remus then they both found Frank. After that they began to search for Sirius, when they found him, it was toward the back of the train (in the last compartment). He was sitting staring unhappily out the window.

 

As they opened the door however he looked up and gave them what was, (James guessed) was supposed to be a smile, but came out more like a grimace.

 

“What’s wrong, Sirius?” James asked sitting down beside him.

 

“My cousin Andromeda,” Sirius looked down at his feet, “You know my favorite cousin.”

 

At their nods he continued. “She’s been blasted off the family tree.” Remus looked confused but Frank and James sucked in a breath.

 

“What does that mean?” Remus asked when nobody said anything.

 

“It means she is disinherited and is no longer considered family,” Sirius answered sadly. “I’m not allowed to see or talk to her, all because she married a muggle born.” His eyes began to glisten for a moment, before he bit his cheek.

 

James, Frank, and Remus got up and hugged him. He allowed it for a minute before saying with a sniff, “Let’s talk about something else. Think you will get to play on the Quidditch team this year, James.” Sirius teased but they could all tell his heart wasn’t in it.

 

Nevertheless they went along with his change of subject.  

~JP&SB&RL&FL~

As their year progressed Frank, Sirius, and James had to come up a solution to a problem, one that had alluded them since finding out about their friends’ “fury little problem,” as James had dubbed it. The solution came in a most unexpected way-in class, Transfiguration to be exact. As Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (to be even more exact) she then transformed into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. And if during all of the clapping over this three of the Marauders let out cheers (James, Sirius, and Frank with a confused Remus looking at them) they should be forgiven because they had finally found the solution to their problem.

 

However as the class continued they gained a new one, figuring out a way to become Animagi without anyone finding out and without killing themselves. Remus told them that they had finally lost it and that he would not be part of it, which lasted for about three days before he caved and told them that they were looking in the wrong section of the library and began to help them.

~JP&RL&SB&FL~

As the third year continued James, however, began to wonder if something was wrong with him. All of the other boys in his year (including Frank and Sirius – especially Sirius) were starting to pursue girls. Frank met a red haired Hufflepuff girl named Cassie in their Herbology class that he developed a crush on, before Frank finally (after Sirius threated to ask her out himself) asked her out (she accepted).

 

Sirius on the other hand could not decide which girl he liked more. This apparently meant he had to “sample” them all. But James did not feel the urge to pursue girls and this left him rather confused about the whole thing.

 

The only bright spot out of this was that Remus had not found a girl to take an interest in and therefore James still had at least one friend to spend time with while the other two were with their girlfriend-Frank /girl of the month-Sirius (and sometimes the girls didn’t even make it that long). That was until he found out the reason for Remus not wanting to get a girlfriend.

 

“I’m a werewolf James. I should not even be allowed to attend school, let alone have friends.” Remus whispered looking horrified. Rather this was due to saying all of this out loud for the first time (to one of his friends at least) or the very thought of him pursuing anyone horrified him. James didn’t know because before Remus could continue with that train of thought James found himself angry.

 

“REMUS LUPIN, YOU CUT THAT OUT OF YOUR MIND THIS INSTANT!” He yelled (he could not really form a coherent sentence because he was so angry) at his best friend of two years, jumping to his feet. Remus on the other hand looked startled then horrified again as he glanced around the sort of crowded library, which is where this fateful conversation was taking place.

 

James became more mindful of his voice and continued, “You are one of the best people I have the pleasure of knowing and I would kindly ask you not to ever put yourself down like that again,” here he smiled, “Or I will have to do something drastic”

 

“Like what,” Remus challenged a smile slowly appearing on his own face. “Like send a tickling hex at you and not relent until you shout, Merlin.” James beamed at Remus over his plan. And that was when Remus Lupin fell in love for the first time.  

~JP&RL~

As February came James faced a rather horrifying possibility. “Come on James,” Sirius whined trying to look pitiful. “It’s just one date then you never have to go out with her again.” He pleaded, “Rachel will not go on a date with me unless I find someone for her friend for Valentine's day, please.”

 

James in a moment of insanity found himself agreeing. When Valentine's day did come the four Marauders found themselves headed to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with their dates. Yes, all four of them, much to Remus’ dismay upon reaching the Three Broomsticks he was informed that Rachel had friend for him too. After that it was decided (amongst the girls) that they would all head over to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

 

And thus began one of the most awkward hours of young James’ life. Even more so when the girl (Emily) decided to kiss James on the lips (He thinks it was because Rachel and Sirius seemed to be trying to set a record for the longest lip lock and Frank and Cassie were kissing as well but it was rather chaste in comparison. Even Remus got a peck-on the cheek) before leaving with her friends and James felt nothing not even a twinge of interest.

 

That night he tossed and turned trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Emily was a very pretty girl but he did not feel anything, _why?_


	2. Chapter Two: Loves, fights, and Heartbreaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I added Regulus (under second Year) and a scene with Sirius with a mention of Andromeda to the first chapter (under Third Year), also note James is now a reserve Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team   
> 2) I also fixed some other slight issues with the first chapter (if you notice any more in that chapter or any of the ones that follow like with spelling etc. could you please let me know)  
> 3) Lucius at this age is kind of a romantic (at heart) so if he seems too out of character that’s why.   
> 4) I will be using British slang (I am not British) so if I use it wrong I am apologizing now  
> 5) There is some back and forth in this chapter, because different characters see different things   
> 6) And lastly here is my (poor) attempt at writing smut, enjoy!

Chapter Two: Loves, fights, and Heartbreaks

 

*Means from Book*

_Means thoughts or **emphasis**_

“ _Means spell to be cast_ ”

<><><><>

 

(Summer, 1974)

James thought he had his answer when that summer the Malfoy family decided to hold a dinner party for charity (the proceeds would be going to finding a vaccine for Dragon Pox). All pure blooded and influential wizards in Great Britain were invited. James’ parents included and they brought James with them. He was wearing scarlet dress robes with a golden bow tie for the occasion, _take that Slytherins_.

 

After a while James decided to get some fresh air (and away from all the stuffy wizards and their pretend interest in how James’ school career was going). But upon stepping out on the balcony he was followed, by Lucius Malfoy.

 

The almost seventh year looked very handsome in his dark green dress robes and a black ribbon tying his hair back from his face. James could only stutter out a greeting before Lucius reached for him and drew him in, kissing James soundly on the lips.

 

“I have wanted to do that for so long,” Lucius said as they parted. James’ smile was full of joy for he had finally felt something, when someone kissed him. “I very much like that you did,” and for once he did not stutter.

 

With that Lucius pulled him in for another kiss, parting again, they both smiled before regrettably going back to the party, Lucius holding James’ hand the whole way. They both ignored the wizards and witches heading into the dining room and just kept smiling at each other that was until Mrs. Malfoy glared at them and motioned for them to proceed into the dining room too, hissing, “Lucius!” He in turn gestured for his mother to give him one minute. He then turned back to James.

 

“Sit next to me,” Lucius said giving James his most charming smile. “But what about your mother,” James said adapting a mock shocked look, “Wouldn’t she be upset if we messed up her sitting arrangement.”

 

“Mother will just have to be upset,” and with that he pulled James into the dining room with him, James laughing at his side.

 

~JP&LM~

(Fall, 1974)

Fourth year found a very happy James returning to its halls, he couldn’t wait to see Lucius again. They had been writing to each other on and off after the party.

 

James had learned a lot about the Slytherin Prefect and he could not wait to learn more in person and _hopefully get more of his kisses_. James blushed at the thought before sitting down with his follow Marauders and Gryffindors in the Great Hall.

 

(Sirius’ POV)

Sirius noticed that James was acting odd, but he just thought that James was excited to get to Hogwarts and pull pranks and annoy Snivellus.

 

See on the night of the Malfoy dinner party Sirius had faked sick to get out of it. It was only later, that he found out that the Potter family had been invited too and he could have kicked himself after he found out (from his brother) that James had been with the Malfoy heir most of the night. As soon as he was able he wrote to James to apologize for leaving James to the mercy of a Malfoy Pure-Blood party and more importantly Lucius Malfoy, himself.

 

James, as it turned out didn’t seem to mind being in Lucius Malfoy’s company, writing back that Lucius wasn’t so bad. Sirius had been irritated that James, apparently, was now on first name bases with the Slytherin Prefect.

 

However, he was soon distracted by his mother trying (again) to get him to take down the muggle posters that hung on his bedroom walls, one was a hot muggle girl in a bikini and the other was a motorbike (which he vowed to get one of these days- _and maybe the girl too_ ).

 

He had just put them up that summer; much to his mother’s horror (and his delight) she even threated to rip them down herself, (instead of making Kreacher do it). But Sirius just smirked for he had put a Permanent Sticking Charm on them (what the department for underage wizards didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them or **_him_** ) so they couldn’t be removed.

 

He was also planning on getting some Gryffindor banners and such and doing the same with them.

 

However, when the Marauders got to the Gryffindor table Sirius saw James, **_his_** James, smile at the Malfoy git and Malfoy winked at James. _He winked at him_! Sirius angrily stabbed at his baked potato, “Jeez Sirius, what did that poor potato do to you?” Remus asked laughing. In response Sirius just flipped him off causing all of the nearby Gryffindors to laugh as well.

 

(James POV)

As the year progressed the students were informed that there was going to be a Halloween dance, which was met with lots of cheering from fourth year and up (because they were the only ones allowed to attend). James was especially happy because he hoped that Lucius would ask him.

 

James had been disappointed to find out that Lucius was still acting distant after everything, although they still shared looks (and on James’ part, blushes). Because of this James unfortunately began to get his hopes up that Lucius might ask him to the dance.

 

He would be left disappointed.

 

Instead a seventh year Ravenclaw boy asked him in front of his friends and Lucius and some of the other students beside the lake. James looked around before answering, he saw Lucius smirk as if he thought that James would turn the boy down, but James in spite said “yes.” And Lucius lost his smirk and in fact looked a little shocked and equally angry. James also saw his friends looked shocked as well.

 

They were all somewhat subdued at dinner that night, however upon going upstairs and into their dormitory James had, had enough.

 

“Alright, out with it!” He demanded.

 

“We’re just surprised is all,” Frank said, “We didn’t know you swung that way.” Here he clapped James on the back before sitting down on his bed and took his shoes off.

 

James saw that Sirius and Remus still looked a little shell shocked and in a huff he went to his own bed (fully clothed) and closed the curtains not wanting to be disturbed.

 

The next morning his two friends apologized for their behavior and all was well, at least, so he thought.

 

(Earlier by the lake-Remus POV)

Remus and his friends had been enjoying themselves beside the lake when a seventh year Ravenclaw boy showed up beside them.

 

Remus had been trying to read and talk to his friends, when he heard a new voice pipe up.

 

“James Potter, will you go to the Halloween dance with me?” Remus looking up from his book saw a boy with golden blonde hair and blue eyes ask James. And he thought at the time, _James would never go for this guy_. But he was proven to be wrong and after that he scarce heard what was said around him or even registered what he ate for dinner.

 

All that kept running through his head was James _is gay_! He felt an odd mix of hope and despair because of this and he tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, in his bed, _should I say something-should I not joined up_ with _James is gay_ in his mind.

 

Remus finally decided that he could be all right with James going to the dance with someone else. And not tell him, how much **_he_** wanted to be the one that James, goes to the dance with. Because he just wanted James to be happy, but he did not think he could make James happy, and with that sad thought he finally fell asleep.

 

(By the lake-Sirius POV)

Sirius just **_knew_** that the Ravenclaw boy standing in front of them at the lake was nothing but trouble and he was proven correct when the Ravenclaw boy opened his mouth and asked James to the Halloween dance.

 

Sirius, like Remus, thought that James would turn the boy down flat, but that was not to be. Sirius tensed up prepared to ask James just –“what did he think he was doing”- when Frank beat him to it.

 

“Why did you do that when those girls over there clearly want you to ask them?”

 

And James reply was the most shocking of all, “I’m not interested in those girls or any other girl,” here he paused and took a breath, “I’m gay.”

 

With that Sirius’ world came crushing down, he could not believe that all this time-that his best friend (the one he had been pining for) was gay. Sirius didn’t know what to do with this information, so he said nothing.

 

When James demanded an answer that night he was almost pathetically grateful that Frank knew what to say because he sure as shit didn’t.

 

It pained Sirius to see that he had hurt James’ feelings by not saying anything and it further upset him to see that for the first time since they all began rooming together James pulled the curtains around his bed closed (they had all left them open so they could talk to each other, until they fell asleep at night ever since first year).

 

As he went to his own bed and also drew the curtains closed (plus putting a silencing spell up) he grasped his pillow and began punching it and when that didn’t work, he put it to his face and screamed into it. After releasing some of his frustration into its soft surface he flopped back and put it behind his head.

 

After thinking it over he decided that he didn’t want to ruin their friendship by telling James that he had been in love with him since sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts express when they were eleven.

 

He didn’t want to lose James and what he had found because of him, the Marauders included. _But if that Ravenclaw even thanks about kissing James goodnight, he would happily hex him into oblivion_. With that thought Sirius slipped peacefully into sleep a small smile on his handsome face.

 

~JP&SB&RL&FL~

The Halloween dance came and James was bored. The dance itself was nice with Halloween decorations (from the feast) and round tables with their own bowls of candy sitting upon each, instead of the five Hogwarts house tables. There was even live entertainment (the Headless Hunt), but still James was bored.

 

The reason being was that his date only wanted to talk about himself. James should have never agreed to go to the dance with Gilderoy Lockhart. However here they were, while everyone else had a good time, James was getting the Lockhart’s greatest hits. He was pretty sure that Lockhart was full of it and was just making stuff up to impress James, who if truth be told, could care less.

 

Then he spotted Lucius looking so good in his bottle green dress robes (a lighter shade then the ones from before) that James lips went suddenly dry, meaning that he had to lick his lips to moisten them. Lucius eyes darkened and James shivered as he saw Lucius beckon James to follow him.

 

“I’ll be right back.” James interrupted Lockhart then he made his way after him. Walking into the hallway James was grabbed and manhandled into a small alcove.

 

It was of course Lucius that had done so, but that was all James had time to register before the blonde Slytherin was kissing him like his life depended on it. Lucius pulled away some but only to press kisses along James’ neck and in between he explained, “I tried to stay away but it seems that I’m not very good at it.” Here he chuckled against James’ skin causing the young Gryffindor to shiver and press closer to Lucius.

 

“Why Lucius? Why did you stay away,” but James changed his mind as he felt Lucius tense against him. “It doesn’t matter I guess as long as you’re here now. But if we are going to do this it will have to be in secret Lucius. No one can know.”

 

As Lucius pulled away and looked at him in question, James added. “I don’t think my friends would handle it very well, especially Sirius. And I don’t want to have to deal with all of that right now.” Here he looked down in embarrassment, “Not when I’m starting my first real relationship.”  

 

Lucius gave a relieved sigh before pressing a soft kiss to James lips, “In secret then.”

 

~LM&JP~

The two of them had been sneaking away every chance they got, which unfortunately for them wasn’t very much. Between classes, homework (Lucius had N.E.W.T year level work to do), and spending time with their respective groups they barely had time for themselves let alone for each other. But when they did, for James it was truly wonderful, although they were still taking it somewhat slow.

 

The most they had done was rubbing against each other until they came. Currently the two of them were in a place that for James, he thought he would never in a million years believe he would be in, the Slytherin dormitory.

 

After they almost got caught by Peeves the Poltergeist the week before (in some abandon class room) they decided to find a better place to hide. And then James got a naughty idea and after talking Lucius into it, he got his way.

 

When they met up, Lucius finally found out that James has an Invisibility Cloak, after staring at it in amazement; Lucius’ only words were “Of course you do.” And he made his way to the Slytherin dorms with an invisible James following.

 

Upon reaching a brick wall (at the end of a long corridor) in the dungeons, he lifted his wand and cast a quick charm, “ _Muffliato_.” All James could hear after that was a buzzing in his ears as he saw Lucius say something before the wall opened to admit the two of them.

 

After that the two of them quickly made their way inside Lucius’ room and he lifted the spell, James finally asked, while taking his cloak off: “What was that?” Lucius smirked before saying, “A rather nifty spell young Snape came up with and shared with me.”

 

“Snape came up with that? And he told you?” James was confused.

 

“Not without a price no,” Lucius paused for dramatic affect while taking his robe off much to a now blushing James’ surprise. A quite, “James.” had him walking over to stand before Lucius as he began to unbutton James’ shirt.

 

“I gave him some gallons for a new wand. He had been using his mother’s wand,” He chuckled, “Can you imagine.” But before James could reply Lucius began kissing James until his lips were red and slightly swollen.

 

James cried out as Lucius began to rub against him, their cocks grinding together creating such delicious friction before Lucius pushed him down onto his bed were he pulled James’ trousers off, leaving the Gryffindor in nothing but his underwear.

 

“Lucius,” he panted skin flushed, however, before Lucius could react there was a brief knock at the door before it swung open. Severus Snape was standing in the doorway.

 

~LM&JP&SS~

(Severus POV)

Severus could not believe his eyes James-bloody-Potter was laying on Lucius Malfoy’s bed mostly naked. Looking at Lucius he saw that Malfoy was without a shirt and was standing in nothing but his trousers. Before he could say anything Malfoy had his wand pointed right at Severus a murderous look in his silver eyes.

 

“Get out,” he said in a deathly calm voice, “And if you say anything to **_anyone_** , I will find the most painful way to get my revenge.” Severus did not need to be told twice and he scurried away and back to his own fourth year room where he collapsed on his bed.

 

As he thought back to what he had seen, Potter lying upon the bed with all of that golden skin on display. His lips red and kiss swollen, looking very debauched. Severus was surprised to notice that he had an erection and was disturbed that the reason for it was because of Potter.

 

Nevertheless he pulled the curtains around his four-poster-bed closed and casted a quick “ _Muffliato_ ,” before he took himself in hand and thought of Potter again, but it was Severus himself standing between Potter’s spread thighs. After he finished he was slightly embarrassed, _I’ll never think about him the same again_. He thought, _but he is still a prat_. And with that he rolled over and fell into the deepest most peaceful night of sleep, he has ever had.

 

~SS&JP&LM~

(Back to James’ POV)

Meanwhile, Lucius’ had his hands full trying to calm James down. “Shh, everything’s going to be fine. Severus’ is scared of me,” Lucius then resumed kissing James after they were so rudely interrupted. “He would not dare to deify me.”

 

James wasn’t so sure but he allowed Lucius to distract him. “Let me make you feel good,” Lucius said in between kisses as moved down James’ lithe frame. He then took hold of and pulled James’ underwear off of him before he took James’ dick and gave it light lick before taking him into his mouth.

 

“LUCIUS!” James shouted almost shooting off the bed if not for Lucius grasping his hips to keep him in place, as well as, so he would not choke him. Lucius gave a hum and James almost lost it as he began to repeat Lucius’ name over and over again, like a mantra.

However it only took a few bobs of Lucius’ head before James was cumming embarrassingly quick. Blushing James mumbled, “Sorry.”

 

“It is alright,” and he moved up the bed to lie beside him. “You do not have to be embarrassed or sorry.”

 

“Do you want me to…,” James trailed off gesturing to Lucius cock.

 

“You do not have to-”

 

“But I want too,” James insisted. Lucius smiled before taking his hand, “Here then,” and he wrapped James’ hand around him before kissing James. “That’s it like that,” Lucius groaned then devoured James lips. As they kissed James was getting somewhat turned on as he heard the moans coming from Lucius. James then stopped moving his hand, but before Lucius could do more then give a noise of complaint, James licked the palm of his own hand before wrapping said hand around Lucius once more and going back to stroking Lucius’ erection.

 

With Lucius panting hotly in James’ ear and chasing his climax using James’ fist, James peppered kisses everywhere he could reach. It was the hottest memory James had and would probably feature in more than a few fantasy after this as Lucius loudly moaned as he came.

 

James smiled cheekily before saying: “Did you enjoy yourself?”

 

“Shut up, brat” James giggled. Lucius laughed before pulling James in and just held him stroking his back. “I think we should be getting you back before your friends start wondering where you are-do not give me that look.” James had pouted at him.

 

“Come on get dressed and I will walk you up to the Gryffindor tower, I got to start on my rounds anyway.” After they both got dressed James asked Lucius to show him how to do the Muffliato spell. “If I can’t hear the Slytherin password you are so not hearing the Gryffindor one.” Lucius showed him how, but before they left his room he pulled James in for another devouring kiss.

~LM&JP~

After leaving Lucius to his Head Boy duties James made his way up the boy’s stairs and into his room. James kind of felt bad about lying to his friends and now he just discovered a really amazing charm and he cannot tell them about it either least they ask him where he learned it.

 

Luckily for him his friends were fast asleep when he got into bed, he could hear one of them snoring, probably Sirius; he thought in amusement before he climbed into bed and he too succumbed to sleep. All was right in James’ world.

 

~JP&CO~

The next day James and his three friends were walking down a corridor as they made their way to the Great Hall to get lunch, when all of a sudden they heard, “POTTER!”

 

They whipped around, pulling their wands out as they did, in a move that would make any Auror proud. They were expecting trouble, because they had snuck into the Prefect bathroom and changed out the shampoo for blue dye a week ago, they (and most the school) had laughed themselves hoarse upon seeing the Prefects coved in blue (although the teachers didn’t seem to find it as hilarious as they all did).

 

Yet there was a Head Boy that was blue free, this in turn made Sirius groan and say, “To bad. I think Malfoy would have looked lovely in blue. Don’t you think so James?” James just smiled (because he had been the one to warn Lucius away).

 

“WHOA!” It was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

 

“Oh, Hello Ben.” They chorused as they put their wands away.

 

“What’s going on?” James asked.

 

The Gryffindor Captain eyed them a little uneasily, before speaking, “You know Maggie was really badly hurt during that last match against Ravenclaw right?”

 

“Yeah, I had my mom send Maggie, get-well flowers to St. Mungos.” James replied looking at Ben somewhat confused.

 

“I was wondering, do you think you could replace her for the rest of the season?” Even before Ben finished his sentence James was already blurting out, “Yes!”

 

“Great. See you at practice,” he said and walked away down the hallway and disappeared.

 

James started shouting. “YES, YES, YES!” While jumping up and down in his excitement and his (so-called) friends laughed at him.  

 

~JP~

All too soon it was almost time for the Christmas Holiday, James was having trouble coming up with gift ideas for his friends, and family, and Lucius. Walking along the streets of Hogsmeade and window shopping was giving him some help in figuring out what to give them. And then he saw it, the perfect gift for his Lucius.

 

Ongoing inside the shop he asked about the cane in the window (black with a silver raven for the handle) and rather he could get a custom made one. “Yes, you may,” the elderly wizard proclaimed. “I would like it to be black but with a silver snake instead of the raven,” at this the wizard eyed his Gryffindor scarf but James narrowed his eyes and repeated himself adding. “And could you make it so that the handle can be removed and a,” here he floundered, “…say a wand can fit inside.” James smiled remembering an earlier conversation between him and Lucius, when they had been discussing books they had recently read.

 

James had read a muggle adventure book that Remus had let him borrow and in it there was a guy with a cane, that when opened there was a knife in the handle, Lucius had been fascinated with the tale and this was James nod toward that.

 

He did not have enough gallons on him to pay for the custom cane outright, so he told the man which bank volt he could charge it to and signed his name given his consent to the withdrawal. Upon leaving the shop and heading to meet up with his friends, he was afraid that he couldn’t wipe the big stupid smile off his face thinking, _his going to love it_.

 

~JP&LM~

(Lucius and James’ POV)

And during Christmas break in a room over the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius did indeed love the gift that James had given him, “Now I wish I had been more thoughtful with my gift.” He smiled ruefully before taking a drink of the wine he had ordered.

 

James protested, “I love your gift just as much,” He held the book on Animagi transfiguration on his lap smiling softly; “it means you were paying attention.” James had mentioned in passing a desire to learn how to become an animagus. Saying the books in library just didn’t have a very good selection. James then leaned over and kissed Lucius.

 

Lucius hummed in pleasure before leading James by the hand to the bed asking him to get undressed and lay back on said bed. James did so quickly and watched hungrily as Lucius took his time getting undressed before joining him on the bed.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Lucius asked caressing James’ cheek. “We can just keep doing what we have been doing, if you do not. I will not be angry.” He then placed a kiss on James’ shoulder. “No, I’m ready.” James said with confidence that he was barely clinging to. “Alright, turn over and get up on your hands and knees.” James taking a deep breath did so, he was very nervous.

 

Lucius picked up his wand from the nightstand and pointed at James’ hole and said the lubricating and stretching charms needed before he tossed his wand aside. He then took himself in hand giving it a few strokes before guiding it into James’ stretched hole. James hissed in pain causing Lucius to stop, before James demanded that he keep going.

 

After Lucius was all the way in, he paused making sure James was okay. A quiet “keep going” was what he got from James.

 

James felt like someone had shoved a fire poker inside him and could barely contain a whimper of pain as Lucius began to fuck him. However it wasn’t long before the whimpers became ones of pleasure as Lucius found that sweet spot inside of James that made him see stars.

 

“Wait…Lucius.” Lucius stopped almost panicking that he had done something wrong.

 

“I want to turn around. I want to see you.” James panted out.

 

The two boys then switched to James lying on his back with Lucius between James’ spread thighs. Lucius then carefully entered James once more (James’ lips twitched in amusement at this). They then made love until they both reached their climax. James shouting Lucius’ name before, with a few thrusts, Lucius found his own release inside of James’ body.

 

The two of them soon fell asleep with Lucius holding James close. But before Lucius fell asleep he whispered in James’ ear three words, “I love you.”

 

~JP&LM~

(James’ POV)

James’ life was going so well. He had great parents and best friends. He had good grades and was the best chaser on the Gryffindor team (in his opinion). And now he had a great boyfriend, too. He was so happy.

 

So how did it all go so wrong!

 

~JP~

James and his friends arrived back at Hogwarts from Christmas break without any problems. However James noticed something was going on with Sirius. The normally outgoing boy was quiet and somewhat withdrawn from his friends. When they finally made it into their fourth year dorm that night James confronted him about it.

 

“Sirius…is there something bothering you?”

 

“It’s funny you should ask James. Yes, there’s something bothering me?” Sirius sneered at him. Making James take a step back not used to one of his best friends taking that tone with him.

 

“I SAW YOU JAMES!” Sirius accused glaring at James.

 

“I saw you and that bastard **_Malfoy_** ,” here he spat Malfoy’s name out in fury, like he had tasted something foul. “Coming downstairs, at the Leaky Cauldron, holding hands and smiling at each other.”

Frank and Remus gaped open mouthed at this. At any other time James would have laughed at this and made a joke, but James felt more like throwing up than laughing.

 

Clinching his fists James fired back, “It’s none of your business, Sirius.” James glared back.

 

“None of **_my_** business,” Sirius mocked laughed, putting one hand on his chest, “My best friend is sneaking around with a bloody Slytherin and **_it’s none of my business_**?” James gave a sharp nod of his head.

 

“Alright…putting that aside, how about the fact that you are sneaking around with **_my_** **_cousin’s_** **_betrothed_**. How about that?” Sirius looked triumphed over this that was until he saw the devastated look on James’ face.

 

“What?” James managed to say his throat feeling tight and his stomach feeling like someone had punched him.

 

“Malfoy is betrothed to my cousin, Narcissa.” He said quietly in the suddenly too quiet room. “Has been since Narcissa was a little kid and Malfoy was born. You didn’t know.” It wasn’t a question, as all three Marauders could see that James clearly didn’t know.

 

Pity took over the once sour expression on Sirius’ face.

 

“James,” he reached for him, but before any of the other boys could stop him, James turned on his heel and practically flew down the boy’s staircase, through the common room and past the painting of the Fat Lady.

 

James was furious.

 

~JP~

As James made his way down the Grand Staircase to confront Lucius, he had to dodge students making their way to their dorms (the Marauders had gone up early because Sirius had been acting weird).

 

James finally came to a stop on the Marble Staircase in the Entrance Hall, glaring down toward the Dungeons where Lucius Malfoy and his friends were about to head for.

 

“LUCIUS!” James yelled gaining not only his intended targets attention but also those still in the hall. Lucius upon looking at James’ furious face took off down the Dungeon’s stairs. With a cry of outrage James trailed after him.

 

James spied Lucius heading into an unused classroom and followed him in.

 

“HOW COULD YOU?” he shouted shoving Lucius.

 

“How could you do this to me?” _Great! Here comes the waterworks_ , James thought with self-disgust as tears built up in his bright green eyes.

 

Lucius looked too stunned to speak, so James continued. “Why didn’t you tell me that you are betrothed to Narcissa Black?” Lucius sucked in a sharp breath.

 

“Yes, I know, Sirius told me. Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Here Lucius tried to put his hand on James’ shoulder.

 

“Don’t touch me!”

 

“James, please listen to me. I did not mean for this to happen.” James scuffed at this.

 

“It is true James! I tried to stay away from you after are kiss, but then that Ravenclaw idiot asked you to the Halloween dance. I have never wanted to hurt someone as much as him in all of my life. Why did he get to dance with you, laugh with you,” He licked his lips. “Touch you. When that is all I wanted to do since I caught you staring at me in the Great Hall.” He reached out and caressed James’ cheek and James surprisingly let him while his tears finally fell from his thick lashes.

 

“I love you James.”

 

“Stop-” James started brokenly but Lucius spoke over him. “I love you, James. And I have to marry someone that I do not want. Only because a contract was signed…” He laughed bitterly.

 

“When I could barely walk, much less give consent to the marriage.” Lucius took James’ hands in his.

 

“I do not want her, but I have to marry her. Because the contract is not a normal one, but a magical one, meaning if I do not I will lose my magic.” His eyes pleaded with James to understand.

 

James took a shaky breath, “I understand Lucius,” Lucius looked relieved. “But I cannot do this.”

 

“James, do not do this!”

 

“I can’t do this knowing that at the end you have to go to her. And I won’t be the piece on the side. I can’t, I won’t.” He then pulled away and turned toward the door. “I’m sorry, Lucius.”

 

“Wait!” James paused with his hand on the door handle. “Can you please just answer me one question.” Lucius drew in his own shaky breath as his own tears threated to fall. At the door James gave a nod of his head but did not turn around.

 

“Do you love me?”      

 

“Yes. I love you, Lucius.” And with that he turned the handle on the classroom door and ran out into the hall and past a very startled Severus Snape. As James made his way back to his dorm, he let the tears fall unchecked down his face.        

 

~JP~

James spends the rest of the school year grieving for the lost relationship and tries to avoid Lucius. This means he spends most of his free time in Gryffindor Tower, studying or hanging out with his house mates and his friends.

 

Only leaving the dorm when said friends dragged him to class or to get food (and during the Quidditch game he is a little more ruthless, then usual, against Slytherin and they win), but by the time the summer holidays roll around he begins to feel somewhat better and less like he will never be happy again.

 

Although that could be because he didn’t have to endure whispering about himself and Lucius (those that had been in the Entrance Hall had told others), and it didn’t help that Lucius had disappeared for a whole weekend than showed up like nothing was wrong. (It started the rumor mill buzzing all over again).

 

He could go home, in fact he had never been so happy to see his parents in his life, he gave them both a big hug (and he didn’t even care that some first years were pointing and giggling at this display). He gave one more final wave to his friends and then turned back to his parents.

 

“Let’s go home.”


	3. Chapter Three: No Son of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I added some new tags to the story because I realized that most of the tags I had were kind of “doom and gloom” tags but (to my mind) the story is kind of more light hearted then that (although there will be minor character death, domestic abuse etc. later on just not for a while yet)  
> 2) This chapter gave me a bit of trouble. I originally had Lucius already at Malfoy Manor and had another whole part from James point of view but it didn’t really go with Lucius point of view. So I moved it to the next chapter and added Dumbledore to this chapter instead.  
> 3) There are some descriptions of Dumbledore’s office because I wasn’t sure if the chapter would be long enough but if you have read the books you can ignore it if you like (and yes the sword Lucius sees is the sword of Gryffindor but he does not know that)  
> 4) Now this is just Lucius’ point of view of what the Wyvern's look like it is not what all Wyverns look like (the omega’s look different) and they are different colors for each Alpha/Beta/Omega Wyverns as well (More to come on that later)  
> 5) I didn’t give Lucius’ mother a name because J.K Rowling didn’t give her one and it didn’t seem necessary to do so (because Lucius just calls her mother)

Chapter Three: No Son of Mine

*Means from Book*

_Means thoughts or **emphasis**_

“ _Means spell to be cast_ ”

<><><><>

 

(May, 1975) (Lucius’ POV)

Lucius Malfoy was doing his homework in the Slytherin common room, when a fourth year nervously approached him (he reminded Lucius of a house-elf). He wondered mutedly why this fourth year was here instead of at Hogsmeade with everyone else, but of course he would not ask. After all Lucius was trying to take advantage of the mostly empty common room to do some homework. _He could be doing the same_ , but Lucius somehow doubted this for some reason.

                                                                                               

“Yes?” He asked with bored disinterest.

 

The chubby boy with a rat like face, held an envelope out to him. “Professor Dumbledore asked me to deliver this letter to you.” Lucius eyed the envelope, taking it into his hand, he checked to see if it had been opened. Seeing that it had not, he waved the fourth year impatiently away.

 

Mr. Malfoy,         

Come by my office at your earliest convenience

Professor Albus Dumbledore

 P.S The password is Sugar Quills

 

Lucius took out his pocket watch glanced at its surface and saw that it was almost three. Sighing he gathered up his books and other things, before calling over a first year boy, “Take these to my room.”

 

The boy nodded with a “Yes, Sir.” And he turned to do so almost over balancing from the weight.

 

Lucius ignored this and left the common room.

 

~LM~

After saying the password to the stone gargoyle Lucius rode on a spiral stone staircase that moved slowly upward as the gargoyle’s entrance closed behind him. He then moved to the highly polished oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin* where he knocked politely.

 

Being bade to enter, he did so. He had never been in Dumbledore office, although he did know where it was because he was Head Boy and that afforded him some privileges (however he did not know the password to get in until now).

 

Looking around curiously he saw a large and beautiful circular room with lots of windows. The many windows were shining with bright light from outside. The walls of the office were covered with portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses (he recognized several of them from his lessons growing up, including Phineas Nigellus Black). He then noticed *the wall immediately behind the Headmaster’s desk had a shelf holding the Sorting Hat and beside it was a glass case displaying a sword gleaming with rubies the size of eggs.*

 

“You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?” He said his gaze finally landing on to the room’s only occupant.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, come in and sit down, please.” Lucius walked forward and set down in the only chair before the Headmaster’s desk which was an enormous, claw-footed object*. Lucius liked it, as it reminded him of a desk that was in Malfoy Manor right now, causing him to relax somewhat at the familiarity.

 

“Sherbet Lemon?” Dumbledore offered him a bowl with the sweets inside.

 

“No, thank you. I do not mean to be rude but why have you asked me here. Have I done something that would warrant this?” Lucius regarded Dumbledore faintly suspicious. _Maybe he was going to reprimand him for hurting his Godson_ , and was that not a shock when Lucius found out that, **_the_** Albus Dumbledore was the Godfather of James Potter. James had let it slip while they had been writing to each other last summer.

 

“Oh, no Mr. Malfoy; I called you here, because I have just received a letter from your Mother requesting you to come home for your seventeenth birthday this weekend.” Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles.

 

“Really?” Lucius felt shock at this but only let mild surprise show on his face. _Mother wrote that_? It was more likely that his father had her do so. “I am sorry about this. I will write to her and explain that I could not possibly come home early.”

 

“You could do so…” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled, “But I have decided to let you go.”

 

Lucius was taken aback at this and let it show on his face causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

 

“I expect to see you no later than eight o’ clock on Saturday. Provided that you get your affairs in order and inform your head of house where you shall be this weekend and tell him that you will be unable to perform your Head Boy duties until you return.”

 

Lucius was at a loss for words for a couple of seconds but manners made him say. “Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.” He bowed his head slightly before getting up and shaking Dumbledore’s hand, turning he left the room.

 

Walking along the seventh floor corridor he heard distant laughter, upon glancing out the window he saw with a pang in his chest that it was James and his friends. _Probably coming back from Hogsmeade_ , he thought watching them.

 

James appeared well since the last time he had seen him, which was that terrible day in the dungeons. He seemed to be avoiding him, not that he blamed him. Besides just like with Fiendfyre the rumor mill began to spread about them. Therefore it was probably for the best.

 

Anyhow Lucius had tried to direct James away from the prying students that day (by running off into an unused classroom); it was however too late, the damage had been done. It was all Lucius’ fault wanting something that he could not have; no matter how much he truly wanted it.

 

As he continued to watch them he saw James laughingly shove his best friend Sirius Black causing the fourth year to almost slip and fall on his ass (the ground was still wet from the rain earlier).

 

Yet, Black was saved by their other friend, Frank Longbottom. James’ eyes widen in alarm for a split second, but he got over his surprise quickly (and much to Lucius displeasure) kissed Black on the cheek saying something that Lucius could not hear from his spot at the window.

 

He could only speculate that they were words of apology because Black just shook his head before throwing his arm around James’ shoulders and they continued into the castle.    

 

~LM&AD~

Lucius Malfoy still did not understand why his mother (or father as he suspected) insisted that he come home for his birthday (they had hardly spoke to him since he arrived home) or why Dumbledore agreed to let him do so during the school year. He guessed it was true then that Dumbledore was slightly off his broom.

 

Nevertheless here he was at Malfoy Manor sitting at the dining room table (which was so long that twenty-two people could sit comfortably) in the middle between his parents, who were both at either end.

 

The Malfoy’s were enjoying a late dinner. They did not speak (like usual) as they did so. It was only as they had finished, and moved into the drawing room that Lucius’ father Abraxas Malfoy (finally) said anything.

 

“Lucius, I have something to tell you. We have been keeping a secret from you.” _Oh, here we go_. Lucius took a gulp of his wine waiting for the big news.

 

His Father took a deep breath and said in a rush. “The Malfoy family has creature blood in them and the creature blood manifests itself on the seventeenth birthday of almost every Malfoy.”

 

Here he paused, “I myself never did. Neither did my father or his father before him. However, my great-grandfather did…” He gave a slight smile at this. “It seems to be dying out.”

 

Turning his head and he ordered the house-elf to, “Let them in.” And before Lucius could properly process what was going on, three men came into the room.

 

Two of the men were burly and were wearing muggle attire of all black, while the third was an old man that resembled a muggle priest (of medieval times) with his black robes and a long chain around his neck, but where a cross would be a strange symbol was displayed.

 

At Lucius, questing look his father replied, “If for some reason you do manifest into your creature inheritance.” _They are here to hold me down so I do not harm anyone_. Lucius assumed, still a slight shiver of unease passed over him, so he glanced over to his Mother, but he could not read anything on her face.

 

In fact she seemed to be avoiding looking at him, which was perhaps the most alarming thing about this whole business. Not that she had ever really been a deeply affectionate mother; still Lucius did know that she loved him, so to see her acting like this stung.

 

“What do I do?” He asked looking at his father instead.

 

“Nothing, we just wait.” Abraxas then reached for his own wine on the side table and drained its contents before tapping it with his wand and refilling it.

 

Lucius did not know what to do with himself so he got up from the settee and made his way over to the drawing room fireplace (it has a handsome, ornate marble mantelpiece with a gilded mirror which has an intricately scrolled frame on top*). He dropped down in the armchair before it and stared at the fire within.

 

Lucius tensed slightly when he realized the two burly men followed him over. He only relaxed when he saw that they were keeping their distance, leaning their broad shoulders against the dark purple wall opposite the fireplace.

 

He heard the third man speak quietly to his father, but he could not understand what they were saying. His mother, on the other hand, had gotten up and was staring out the room’s windows. Looking so fragile that Lucius wanted to go to her and put his arms around her, like he had not done since he was a boy, but he did not know if it would be allowed (judging by the way the two men were eyeing him) or if she would even want him too.

 

Abraxas stood up and spoke to the house elf again. All the furniture near the center of the room, including the lavish rug, moved itself to rest against the opposite ends of the room. This done he walked over and spoke to his wife.

 

Lucius felt a little slighted by this but he turned back to the fireplace, choosing not to care. After all it was not like _his whole life had changed or anything_.

 

Hours passed before his father spoke to him again, “Lucius. Get in the center of the room.” He ordered. After Lucius uneasily did so they all waited.

 

Waited for the clock to strike midnight and as it did the three Malfoy’s held their breath waiting (the two burly men stepped closer to him). But nothing happened.

 

They all began to relax, Abraxas laughed in relief and Lucius’ mother began to smile. Lucius started to smile as well, when all of a sudden he bent double with a yelp, clutching his stomach. It, it felt like his stomach was hot…no on fire.

 

He began to sweat as the fire felt like it was spreading inside him so he striped his shirt off. Not caring about the other people in the room; he just wanted it off, **_now_**. He stood there bare chested; his shoulders heaved as he panted slightly as the fire under his skin began to get even hotter.

 

Before he felt it, a kind of ripple along his back, and at that moment he sensed the rippling start at his toes and travel to the tops of his thighs.

 

He stared in horror at his arms, as he actually **_saw_** **_it_** travel from his finger tips to his elbows, it momentarily distracted him, from the fire growing hotter and hotter in his stomach and limbs, but then he detected it. Something began to (push?) through the skin around his shoulder blades.

 

“NO!”

 

But who yelled that Lucius did not know because he began to scream. To scream in agony as whatever it was pierced through his skin. He landed on his knees from the force, as it crawled its way out of his back. But that just brought more pain to him as his legs were also in torment (as was his whole body).

 

Pain, that’s all Lucius became aware of for a very long time. Lucius even thought, wildly of ripping off the offending limps just to make it stop.

 

However, all too soon it started; all too soon it also stopped. Lucius lay on the drawing room floor on his stomach breathing deeply and being amazed that it actually ended, that he was afraid to move. Next second, move he did when he felt something heavy touch his back.

 

He spring up faster than he ever had before, it seemed this creature inheritance was good for something, it gave him faster reflexes. Upon turning back to the fireplace he looked into the enormous mirror over it and viewed himself.

 

Lucius stared in amazement as he saw small, almost fish like, scales along his forehead (just under his hairline) and the bridge of his nose (they were turquoise in color and very beautiful).

 

He quickly looked down at his arms and saw scales of various sizes starting from just below his now claw like fingernails to just above his elbow where they faded to the pale skin of his upper arms. They were not heavy at all.

 

He turned his arms (palms up) and saw that the scales were not on his palms, but from his wrist to his elbow where they were just like on the other side (as if he had some bizarre sleeve on that began from his elbow and ended at his nails and that skipped his palms altogether).

 

Lucius then looked back up, because he could still feel the heaviness upon his back and what he saw almost made his jaw drop. There on his back where bat like wings the same color as the scales on his face and arms and he also bet that they would be the same on his legs as well (he still had his trousers on so he could not check). There were also scales along his chest as well like a breastplate of olden times.

 

He was so mesmerized by all these changes to his appearance that he did not realize the danger he was in until it was too late.

 

Arms seized Lucius and dragged him back to the middle of the room where that strange old man was. He saw that the old man had been busy and had drawn a circle with a rune, on the drawing room floor.

 

One Lucius did not recognize. He was taking Ancient Runes at school and had to at least thumb through dense volumes of runes every time he had homework, he managed to memorize some of them though and this did not look like something that would be taught at Hogwarts. If he had to guess it was more than likely that it was dark magic in origin.

 

The two burly men had managed to drag and push him to stand in the middle of the rune. Once he was in the rune one even kicked Lucius in the leg causing his knees to buckle.

 

Lucius tried to fight back, but all of energy he first had upon his transformation, seemed to have left him, leaving him feeling vulnerable to these men.

 

He did not like that and so he decided to voice his displeasure, “What is the meaning of this! Get your hands off me!” and when that did not work he called to his father.

 

“Father! Tell these men to unhand me,” He tried to jerk away but it was no use.

 

“Lucius! Calm yourself,” Abraxas said coming to stand just outside of the circle. “They are only doing as I asked.”

 

Lucius looked at his father in confusion, seeing this; Abraxas adapted a put upon expression. “Lucius, I cannot have a freak for a son. Mr. Carrow here is going to take care of this…little problem and we can forget it ever happened.”

 

Lucius eyes widened in horror at his father’s words. He did not really want the creature inheritance but now that he had it, it felt like...like it had been a part of him for his whole life.

 

“Mr. Carrow, proceed.”

 

Lucius felt a roar of protest building inside of him from the creature, but he (the human him) knew it would not help his case so he choked it down and he instead tried to reason with his father. But what came out of his mouth instead was pleading “No, Father! No!” Abraxas just shook his head and walked back over to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders.

 

“MOTHER…MOTHER! PLEASE, DO NOT LET THEM DO THIS! MOTHER! PLEASE!” His liquid silver eyes pleaded with her as well, but she just began to cry and still would not look at him. In fact she excused herself and left the room the house-elf following her out as well with a frightened look back.  

 

Mr. Carrow approached the circle where Lucius was being held and set a small bag and dagger on the floor beside him-self. Before he straightened up, he drew his wand and began to chant an incantation over and over while slashing his wand through the air in a complicated pattern.

 

After that he put his wand away and knelt down and pressed his hands to the circle while still chanting, the circle light up in a bright golden light. Mr. Carrow then took his right hand and put it into the bag and drew some kind of black powder out of the bag, then presided to blow that into Lucius face. Making Lucius cough and try to jerk away again, but he was held firmly.

 

The chanting continued as the old man began to rock back and forth. Taking the knife in his left hand he motioned to one of his goons and Lucius right hand was held out Mr. Carrow then cut into Lucius’ hand. The old man pressed more of the black powder into the wound (causing Lucius to hiss in pain) before he pressed Lucius’ hand to the rune and as he did so the bright golden glow changed and became muted in a red like glow.

 

It took a minute, but then Lucius began to scream in torment as he felt like every little scale on his body was being ripped out one by one (and they were). He saw them plummet to the ground before his dismayed gaze. Lucius felt even more agony as the wings on his back were also ripped from his skin (and where they were attached at the bone). Luckily at this point he passed out from the pain before he had to see them fall to the ground as well.

~LM~

Lucius woke up the next day and his parents acted like nothing was wrong; like they did not steal away a part of him. He left that same day and did not speak or write to either of them for a very long time.


	4. Chapter Four: Truth, Dare, or Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Snow White characters from Disney (Walt Disney studios does) and I also do not own the games of Truth or Dare, or Spin the bottle, or even their combined game Truth, Dare, or Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sorry about the wait we had an unexpected internet problem, which we solved by going with a different internet company (but enough about that, on with the story notes)  
> 2) This is kind of a downtime chapter before James and his friends start their Fifth Year at Hogwarts (although there is still some important events that happen in here that will carry over to other chapters)  
> 3) James has to reassure his friends (so there will be some slight angst)  
> 4) Fleamont still owns the company instead of selling it before James was born (because of reasons). Also Euphemia tries to explain muggle 70s fashion  
> 5) You can probably tell which of the Seven Dwarves (from Snow White) is my favorite because I named one of the house-elves in this chapter after him (also his wife calls James, James sir. Because of Dobby and his obsession with calling Harry, Harry Potter Sir, throughout most of the series)  
> 6) I am using the school uniforms in this story from the movie, instead of the book because I like them a bit more than just a plain black robe and hat that was described in the books {sorry J.K. Rowling but after seeing the first Harry Potter movie way back in 2002 (I sadly didn’t get to go see Sorcerer/Philosopher's Stone in theaters-I did see the other HP movies in theaters though) I just couldn’t go back and just pictured them wearing the uniforms from the movies instead-which sometimes confused me as to why Hermione was changing in front of Ron and Harry until I remembered that there is no uniform from the movies, just a robe that they slip over their regular clothes}  
> 7) The refrigerator in this chapter is actually one of those old fashioned/antique Ice-boxes that just has cooling and freezing charms on it (since they do not have electricity I figured wizarding families would use these instead)  
> 8) Lastly, I never realized how hard it would be to explain a television to wizards who do not even understand what muggle technology is, let alone what even electricity is; so I decided the simpler the explanation the better and save poor Remus from giving a lecture to his easily bored friends on said subjects

Chapter Four: Truth, Dare, or Kiss

*Means from Book*

_Means thoughts or **emphasis**_

“ _Means spell to be cast_ ”

<><><><>

 

(August 25, 1975) (James’ POV)

James was so excited because his three best friends were finally coming to stay at his house before the start of term. Although Sirius had been to his house the previous year, but only for the weekend; it would be the first time all three were coming to his house for a whole week (Remus was allowed to finally visit because there would be no full moon this week).

 

James ran around driving everyone crazy with his constant questions. Making sure they had this or that for Sirius, Remus, and Frank. He then went into the kitchen to wait rather impatiently for his friends to arrive.

 

He picked up one of the kitchen table chairs and planted it in front of the room’s fireplace (they used it for Floo Travel).

 

A few minutes later Remus showed up. James jumped up and went to hug him when he heard a voice squeak, “Wait! James sir, I have to clean the soot off first.”

 

It was Trudy one of the Potters’ house-elves. James stepped aside so she could do so. Remus, for his part, looked in surprise at the small creature now cleaning him off, with a duster.

 

“She’s a house-elf,” James said, “She and her husband have been with the family ever since I was born.” She did the inside work while her husband, Dopey did the outside work. The two house-elves were employed by the Potters as free elves, so they both wore clothes.

 

Trudy today was wearing a coral dress with a white apron.

 

After she finished brushing Remus off (she had to stand on a stool to do so) Frank showed up, so she turned to brush him off instead, while she shooed James and Remus over to the kitchen table where there was a plate of cookies for them to enjoy.

 

Frank joined them soon after. “You left one of the chairs over here, James sir.” Trudy tut-tutted before floating it over to the table with a wave of her hand.  

 

“Sorry,” James said while chewing.

 

She sighed. “Chew with your mouth closed, James sir.” And with that she turned on her small heel and left the room (floating Remus and Frank’s school trunks before her). The three teens laughed.

 

“Hey, shouldn’t we save some cookies for Sirius?” Remus asked looking at James.

 

“We can. But we have more,” He pointed to a glass jar full of cookies on the kitchen counter, and then grinned at him. Frank laughed at both of them before picking up another cookie and taking a big bite out of it.

 

A few more minutes went by and then the fireplace lit up green as Sirius came through. The three boys at the table cheered. Sirius played along and put one arm behind his back and the other across his front and gave a deep bow, making them cheer louder.

 

Then he straightened up and started toward the table, but before he got there Trudy came back into the room and told him to” halt.” She then proceeded to dust him off too. When she got him clean, she gave him his own plate of cookies. Sirius stuck his tongue out at his friends in a taunting manner.

 

But they just laughed at his antics and finished up the last few cookies on the plate in front of them as he joined them.

 

Trudy just ignored them and took Sirius’ school trunk and floated it out of the room, following in its wake.

 

James got up and asked them if they all wanted some milk or juice or something. “Milk will be fine.” Frank said as Remus and Sirius nodded.

 

He got four glasses down from the cabinet and reached into the refrigerator for the milk; but when he went to bring the glasses back, Frank and Remus came over and helped him get them back to the table.

 

“Thanks, Frank and Remus,” he said with a pointed look at Sirius, as he set Sirius’ glass down in front of him.

 

Sirius just shrugged and continued eating. James rolled his eyes before going back to his seat. “Hey, James where are your Mother and Father at?” Frank asked.

 

“Dad left for the company a little while ago and Mum is doing some kind of charity work. She left just before you all got here.”

 

Soon after they finished stuffing themselves, James suggested that they go outside and play Quidditch. Frank and Sirius agreed right away. Remus, however said, “I don’t have a broom.”  

 

“That’s okay you can borrow my dad’s broom. He won’t mind.” With that James called for Trudy, she came into view with a loud ‘CRACK’ noise.

 

“Trudy, could you bring Frank and Sirius’ brooms down to the pitch for us, please. We want a game of Quidditch before it gets to dark out.” Trudy nodded and popped back out of view.

 

The four teens then made their way through the backdoor in the kitchen and out into the backyard.

 

“Wow!” Frank, Remus, and Sirius said together as they stepped out of the house.

 

Around the back of the Manor House was a garden with flowers of every color. Some magical some not, and the ground itself was coved in grass a rich green. With huge trees on either end of the house (like bookends), hiding what was back there from view.

 

However it was not this sight that made the boys stare in wonder, but the actual full sized Quidditch pitch just beyond it. There was a large white outline in the shape of an oval (kind of like a chalk outline in muggle sports’ game fields) where six big golden hops stood tall on either end of the pitch (four smaller ones with the largest two in the middle).

 

“It’s amazing,” Sirius said he then shot a glare at his smirking best friend. “How come we didn’t know about this?”

 

“Dad just had it put in this summer, to celebrate me finally becoming a full fledge member of the Gryffindor team.”

 

The four of them just stood admiring it until with another ‘CRACK;’ Trudy appeared with Sirius and Frank’s brooms. She looked very comical with the large brooms under each slim small arm.

 

“Here you are,” She squeaked in her high pitched voice. Frank and Sirius walked over to her and relieved Trudy of her burdens. “I’m going to start dinner now, James sir. So do not be out to late.” She warned with a wag of her finger before returning to the house, walking this time she passed Dopey and spoke to him for a few minutes before continuing on her way.

 

“She probably told him to keep an eye on us.” James laughed, “They worry too much.” With a fond wave for Dopey; James set off, with his friends following. They made their way over to the shed that was made of stone where a long wooden cabinet stood against its side.

 

Opening the cabinet, he revealed three brooms inside hanging by their handles (they were wedged inside U-shaped metal clips that were attached to the back of the cabinet) and just below the brooms at the bottom of the cabinet, was a big dark cherry-wood chest, with the Potter family crest on top of it.

 

James took out one broom (which was of an older make) and handed it to Remus before pulling his own newer broom out (he had gotten it for his birthday), which he then held out to Frank.

 

“Hold this for me?” He asked. Frank nodded before taking the broom. James then bent down and pulled the chest out. “Sirius, could you give me a hand with this?”

 

“Sure,” he handed over his own broom to Remus and then grasped the other side of the chest.      

 

They then all moved to the center of the Quidditch pitch and James opened the chest.

 

“My dad also got me these.” There inside was the scarlet Quaffle, the two jet black Bludgers (with Beater bats also inside the chest), and the Golden Snitch.

 

“See the white line?” They nodded, “It acts like a barrier so the balls can’t get out. It kind of makes playing with the snitch practically useless though, so we won’t be playing with it.”

 

He then asked, “Who wants to play what?”

 

“I want to be a Beater.”(Sirius)

 

“I’ll be the Keeper.”(Remus)

 

“That leaves me and you as Chasers, James.”

 

James gave a nod before handing Sirius a Beater bat, before he released one of the Bludgers. Picking the Quaffle up, they then mounted their brooms and were off.    

 

~JP&SB&RL&FL~

They played until almost dark (each of them playing the three different positions). Then Dopey called for them to come in. After they put everything back where they found it they walked inside the kitchen where Trudy told them to wash up.

 

Doing so, they made their way into the dining room, where to their surprised pleasure they found Fleamont and Euphemia. The two of them greeted the teens warmly as they all set down at the table.

 

During dinner Fleamont entertained them all with tales of the many duals he had in school (the other kids in school made fun of his name, so he retaliated). “And after all of that I also won the heart of this lovely lady.” He raised his glass toward his wife, while she blushed like a school girl and said, “Oh, you!”

 

The boys grinned and James said. “Dad, Mum stop it you’re being embarrassing.” (But he was smiling) Fleamont and Euphemia just ignored their son and just kept making eyes at each other.

 

~FP&EP&JP~

Later James showed his friends which rooms they would be staying in. “This is my room, Sirius you are right next to it,” he pointed to each. “Remus and Frank are over here.” He then pointed to two other rooms across the hall. Nodding the four teens said goodnight and entered their rooms.

 

~JP&SB&RL&FL~

(August 31st, 1975)

All that week they played games (Quidditch, Wizards Chess, Gobstones, Exploding Snap, etc.) then before they knew it, it was time go to Diagon Ally to get their school supplies.

 

However, upon coming out of Gringotts Fleamont and Euphemia bumped into some friends of theirs which they had not seen in a while; because of this they asked James’ parents to have a drink with them at the Leaky Cauldron.

 

“I don’t know-” Fleamont began looking at his son and his friends. But James interrupted. “You two go ahead, we will be fine.”

 

“Are you sure, Sweetheart?” Euphemia asked.

 

“Yes, we are not little kids. We’re fifteen, we will be fine.” He looked at them with pleading eyes and they gave in.

 

“Don’t get into any trouble.” Fleamont warned ruffling his son’s hair.

 

“Dad!” James whined swatting at his father’s hand.

 

“Be, good. And we will meet you all back here in an hour.” Euphemia kissed her red faced son on the cheek, before slipping her arm through her husbands. The four adults began chatting with their friends as they made their way through the large crowd of people in the Ally and disappearing from view.

 

“Parents,” James huffed before turning to his friends. “What should we do first?”

 

They decided to go and get measured for new school robes and uniforms (they had each grown slightly taller over the summer) because it would take the longest.

 

After coming out of Madam Malkin's James suddenly remembered,“I have to get owl treats for Artemis.” The four teens then made their way into the pet shop.

 

James paid for the owl treats and turned around to go back outside; but when he turned, he was greeted with the sight of Sirius with a cat in his arms, petting it.

 

“Isn’t he cute?” James then reached out and stroked along the cats fluffy back, watching as it arched into his touch.

 

“Ready to go?” Sirius questioned setting the cat back where he found it, and giving it one last pat on the head before they left the shop.

 

“If you like the cat so much why don’t you buy it, Sirius?” Frank asked as they paused just in front of the shop.

 

“You know what my Mother is like? The poor cat would take one look at her and run for its life.” He said with a sour look on his face. James leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “You still have us.” He stated simply before smiling and saying. “Let’s go get some Ice-Cream at Fortescue’s.”

 

~JP&SB&RL&FL~  

Later that night they were in the Potter’s living room, lying on the floor with the cushions and pillows from the couch scattered about them. “I’m bored?” James pouted sprawling on top of one of the cushions dramatically (he almost knocked over the popcorn bowl as he did so).

 

“We’ve played everything at least a dozen times.” He whined while (again) his friends laughed at him.

 

“I know a game we could play. I saw it on the television.” Remus said (while staring intently at James sprawled form) his friends looked over at him in confusion.

 

“What’s a television?” Frank asked Sirius and James nodded.

 

Remus floundered for several moments trying to decide how to explain it before saying, “It’s a muggle box that plays moving pictures in it.”

 

They nodded, but were still somewhat perplexed when Sirius asked, “So what’s the game?”

 

“Oh, yeah- it’s called spin the bottle.” He then explained how to play. “Now that I’m explaining it, it’s probably not a good game to play.” He quickly said then told them other muggle games that happened at sleep overs.

 

“No, we should play spin the bottle.” Sirius said with a sideways glance at James.

 

“Yeah, we can mix it with the Truth or Dare game you talked about.” Frank said.

 

“I’ll go get the bottle,” James said sitting up and making his way out of the room.

 

Coming back into the room, he set the bottle down in the center of his friends (who had made a semicircle in his absence) before lying back down on his front this time.

 

“Right, I’ll go first,” James then did so and the bottle landed on Remus.

 

“Truth, Dare, or Kiss, Remus?”

 

“Truth,” He said (but he looked unsure).

 

“What was in that letter you got this morning? The one from Hogwarts?”

 

Sirius and Frank looked at Remus startled. They had all gotten their Hogwarts letters, weeks ago, so why was Remus getting another?

 

“I was made Prefect.” He answered looking at them all carefully.

 

“Congratulations, Remus!” Sirius and James said together smiling.

 

Frank nodded, “Yeah, good going, Moony.” He said this but James noticed that there was an odd look on his face. But before he could ask Frank about this, Sirius blurted out.

 

“Hang on; you would have, had to have known, about this since we got our usual letters. How come you didn’t say anything before?”

 

Remus took a deep breath before saying. “I thought it might have been a mistake. I wrote to Professor Dumbledore. He wrote back and said that there was not a mistake and to make sure to wear my Prefect badge on the start of term.”

 

“Oh, Moony.” James leaned over and hugged Remus tightly. Remus awkwardly hugged him back.

 

Sirius, at that moment, decided to break up the sad mood. “Alright Remus, it’s your turn to spin.”        

 

James sat back and the game continued, with Remus spinning the bottle. It landed on Frank, Remus looked at him and said, “Truth, Dare, or Kiss?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to…um…” He thought for a moment before grinning and saying, “I dare you to eat a whole jar of cockroach clusters, when we go on our next Hogsmeade visit.”

 

“Fine.” Frank said (but he didn’t look as if it was fine) before spinning the bottle and it landed back on Remus.

 

Frank smiled hugely before saying. “Truth, Dare, or Kiss Remus?”

 

“Dare,” Remus said with a narrowed eyed look at Frank.

 

“I dare you to eat a whole jar of cockroach clusters, when we go on our next Hogsmeade visit.”

 

They all looked at him in some surprise. “Hey, if I have to do it, so do you.”  

 

“Alright,” Remus then took his turn spinning the bottle and it landed on Sirius. “Truth, Dare, or Kiss?”

 

Sirius bit his lip before a sly look came across his face, “Come here Moony!” He held his arms out. Remus, for his part, just starred his eyes widening in disbelief. Sirius just shrugged before moving toward him, on his knees (which made Frank and James giggle).

 

He took Remus’ face into his hands and slowly moved their faces closer. But just before their lips would have touched Sirius turned Remus’ head and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Laughing he moved back to his spot. James and Frank (and Remus-once he got over the shock) joined him in his laughter.

 

After they all calmed down, Sirius spun the bottle next, which landed on Frank. “Truth, Dare, or Kiss?” Here he pursed his lips and made kissy noises.

 

“Truth,” Frank thought he was being smart for picking this, because he knew the kinds of dares Sirius would think was a good idea.

 

“Just how far did you and Cassie go?”

 

Frank blushed crimson before saying, “None of your business!”

 

“No! You have to play the game right. You picked truth you have to answer the question.”

 

Frank glared at him (still blushing) and said in a rush, “Fine! We did **_it_** , happy now!”

 

Sirius nodded before saying, “Told you so,” to Remus. Frank picked up some popcorn and chucked it at Sirius. They all laughed again, while Frank spun the bottle next.

 

It landed on James, “Truth, Dare, or Kiss?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to…complement Filch at least…five times-” He smiled.

 

“Fine.”

 

“To his face.” James thought it over before saying, “Fine.”

 

James spun the bottle, it landed on Sirius. “Truth, Dare, or Kiss Sirius?” Sirius didn’t even hesitate before pulling James to him and kissing him full on the lips.

 

James expected a quick peck, but then Sirius put his hand on the back of James head and deepened the kiss. Sirius lips may have appeared hard and firm, but James could say with first-hand knowledge that they were not, they were soft.

 

As Sirius lips covered his warm and insistent and James had the thought, _he smells really good_. However when Sirius tried to stick his tongue in his mouth James had to call a halt to the kiss, because he felt his own cock give a twitch in interest.

 

Laughing he pushed Sirius away and said, “Now I see why the girls all want to kiss you.” He winked, making light of the situation.

 

Sirius bit his cheek and fixed his eyes on the glass bottle, it took about a second or two before he put his hand on it ready to spin it.

 

But before he could they heard the same loud ‘CRACK’ sound as before, as Trudy appeared in the doorway.

 

“James sir, I know you and your friends are having fun, but some of us are **_trying_** to sleep.” She squeaked her voice higher than normal in her annoyance. “Besides that you all have a big day tomorrow. It is time for bed.” She folded her arms in front of her chest, a stern scowl in place.

 

“Sorry Trudy.” James said meekly before getting up. He then bent down and picked up the bottle and handed it to her.

 

The four teens, at that point, picked up the mess they made and then made their way upstairs. With a “Goodnight, Trudy” thrown over their shoulders.

 

James opened up his door, but paused long enough to say, “Goodnight.” Softly to his friends, before they all walked into their rooms.      

 

~JP&SB&RL&FL&T~

(Sirius POV)

As Sirius lay in bed he thought wildly of going into James’ bedroom and pinning him to the bed and having his way with him.

 

The only thing stopping him was the thought of James pushing him away and saying “I don’t have those types of feelings for you.” That would hurt and things would turn awkward between them. And the easy affection between James and his friends would probably stop.

 

See ever since they found out James was gay last year he had become more affectionate with them. Like hugging or kissing them on the forehead/cheek when they were sad or stressed out. They all indulged him in this (especially Remus and Sirius). Sirius even looked forward to it.

 

But with that one slip up he bet it would all change and probably not for the better. _No it’s better to keep it to myself_ , he thought before looking down at his lap where his erection was standing proudly in the air _and my cock too_. With that last thought he rolled over and fell into a fretful sleep.

 

~SB~

(September 1st, 1975) (James’ POV)

The next day saw all of the boys scrabbling around trying to find their missing items that they should have packed already.

 

“DAD! COULD YOU GET MY BROOM FROM OUTSIDE?” James yelled from the top of the staircase. He got an “Alright” in return, so he went back into his room to finish packing.

 

With that done he went back out into the hall and knocked on the door next to his, before opening it. He heard the shower running so he called out toward the conjoined bathroom.

 

“Hey Sirius, could you help me, get my trunk downstairs? I’ll help you when we’re done.” (He saw from the top of the staircase earlier that Remus and Frank’s trunks where by the front door).

 

“Yeah sure, just let me finish up in here.”

 

“Okay,” James said to the empty room and went back into his own to wait.

 

After getting both trunks down the stairs they headed into the dining room. They saw Fleamont, Remus, and Frank already there eating. James then noticed his broom leaning against the wall and said, “Thanks Dad.” He started to go over to it, to pick it up and pack it; when Trudy stopped him.

 

“Eat James sir, I will pack it.”

 

“Thanks Trudy.” James then picked up a sausage and bit into it before sitting down and filling his plate.

 

When he looked over to his Father, he noticed that he was wearing a dark blue muggle suite that complemented his white hair. But just then his Mother came into the room with a, “Good Morning.” She dropped a kiss on James’ head before setting herself at the end of the table.

 

“My stars look at all these handsome gentlemen.” She smiled putting a cloth napkin in her lap.

 

“You look very beautiful yourself Mrs. Potter.” Sirius winked before he continued eating.

 

“Yeah, Mum you look very nice. But isn’t that style of muggle dress gone out of style?” James wondered looking at his mother’s dress.

 

She had her black hair-that was streaked with grey-braided to her waist and was wearing a [lilac dress](http://www.rustyzipper.com/full/217949.jpg) that draped at the top, with a ribbon around her waist and that came to rest around her feet.

 

“No, this type of clothing has come back into style apparently. I met a lovely muggle girl yesterday that had flowers in her hair, and she said that this was in fashion. Mind you the rest of her outfit was somewhat strange. She had tassel like things hanging off her brown vest and bright red trousers that kind of flared out from the knee downward.”  

 

James shrugged and went back to his breakfast but then something else occurred to him.

 

“Dad, how are we getting to the station?”

 

The Potter family usually just used the Floo Network and went to the Leaky Cauldron then they got a cab to take them to Kings Cross.

 

Very early on James learned not to take his owl inside the car with him because the cabbie kept giving him odd looks every time she hooted. Now he just set her free to fly there on her own.

 

“We will be taking the Knight bus.” Fleamont answered folding his newspaper (the Daily Prophet) and putting it aside.

 

“So you all better hurry and eat. It will be here soon enough.” He said looking at the tickets he took from his pocket.

 

James and his friends were excited, as they all had never ridden the Knight bus before. So after the four boys bolted down their food; they then waited (impatiently) for Mr. and Mrs. Potter to finish getting ready to go.

 

Everyone then walked outside (with the boys dragging their trunks behind them) and waited. Between one blink and the next (and a loud BANG) there was the Knight bus.

 

~JP&FP&EP&SB&RL&FL~      

Upon arriving at the Station, the boys were hurried inside. They then took turns going through the barrier and onto platform nine and three-quarters.

 

James hugged and kissed his parents goodbye. Euphemia gathered the other boys to her and she gave them each a kiss on the cheek (much to their embarrassed-pleasure).

 

“Goodbye boys and have a good school year.” Fleamont said shaking Sirius, Remus, and Frank’s hand. All the boys said their goodbyes and they then got on the train.  

 

~FP&EP&JP~

On the Hogwarts Express the Marauders were just settling in a compartment when there was a knock on the sliding door. Glancing up they saw a pretty blond girl just as she opened the door.

 

“Sirius.” She said simply looking at him.

 

“See you guys later.” Sirius walked out of the compartment without a backward glance.

 

“How do you like that,” Remus huffed shaking his head.

 

James and Frank shrugged before going back to their conversation about the upcoming school year. However before they could get too deep into their conversation, there was another knock on the door and yet again, there was another girl standing there, but one they all knew, Lily Evans.

 

The dark red haired girl greeted them with a slight bob of her head before she focused her attention on Remus.

 

“I was passing by when I spotted you. Remus we’re supposed to be up front with the other Prefects.” She pointedly regarded his Prefect badge pinned to his grey blazer. “Come on before someone comes looking for us and we look bad for not showing up.” Remus reluctantly got up and followed her out with a “See you,” tossed over his shoulder.

 

Now that Frank and James were alone he had a question for him. “Why did you look upset when we found out Remus was a Prefect?” Frank said nothing, just shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Frank, just tell me, please?” He gave him his best pleading look and (like James’ parents) Frank caved.

 

Tears gathered in his eyes which shocked James. Frank was the last one of his friends that he thought would cry.

 

Sirius parents are awful and he breaks up with a girl a month/week (he usually breaks up with them but sometimes he got dumped which made him sad for a while). Remus is a werewolf and every time the anniversary of when he got bit comes around his father can barely look at him, because of the guilt. Frank, on the other hand, grew up like James did happy and loved or so he had assumed.

 

“It’s my Mother,” Frank sniffled. “The week that we got our letters my Father went to visit with some friends from his school days. So it was just me and her when the letter arrived at the breakfast table. After I opened it up and looked through it and tossed it aside. My Mother took it… and her face fell, I could tell she was disappointment. She had expected me to become a Prefect, like Dad was.” He paused to take a shaky breath.

 

“We had our biggest fight that we have ever had. She accused me of being bad son. We barely spoke to each other sense. That’s way I was so relieved to get your letter asking me to come stay at yours.”

 

Frank then got a mocking look on his face and adopted a high pitched voice. “You have to uphold the family name Frank. You have to not be a disappointment to the whole family, Frank. Stop getting into trouble, Frank. We’re all counting on you, Frank.”

 

Frank glanced out the window and said, “It’s getting to the point where anytime I hear my name at home she **_has_** to say one of those things to me. I’m so sick of it.”

 

James composed himself and took Frank’s hands in his and made him look him in the eyes.

 

“Frank I am sure your Mother is a lovely person, but she is wrong. No, keep looking at me, I want you to see my face and know I am telling you the truth when I say. She does not know what she is talking about. You are one of the greatest people I have ever known! You stop Sirius and me from doing half the stupid shit we would have done, if you we’re not with us. You are a great friend,” He squeezed Frank’s hands.

 

“You are a great son. Your smart, get great grades, don’t get into too much trouble, and you don’t drink- ** _much_**.” They both shared a grin (Sirius had “ ** _found_** ” a bottle of fire-whiskey after Lucius and James broke up and they had all never puked so much in their lives).

 

“Any Mother would be lucky to have you for a son.” James then pulled Frank to him and they hugged. “Just be yourself, that’s all you can be.”

 

And even as Sirius and Remus made their way back to their compartment (when they were almost at Hogsmeade) James didn’t let go of Frank’s hand.


	5. Chapter Five: Fifth Year and Some Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The funny thing about this chapter is I didn’t think it was going to be very long, but by the time I finished it, it was the longest chapter so far. So I decided to separate it into two chapters instead  
> 2) In this chapter everyone is concerned about Severus’ new friends  
> 3) There is dialog from ‘Deathly Hollows’ but with some adjustments, like Severus not knowing that Remus is a werewolf (he just suspects that he is)  
> 4) I took the stuff on becoming Animagi from the Harry Potter Wiki (so if it’s wrong, sorry)  
> 5) Lastly, as of right now James’ planned mates are: Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Frank Longbottom. And (from my outline/Timeline) Harry has about ten mates (hence the haram tag). My question is: what do you think about me adding Rabastan Lestrange as one of James’ mate? Currently Rabastan is planned to be a friend of James’ (after Harry is born) but I was toying with the idea of making them more. Do they stay just friends? Do they become friends with benefits? Or will Rabastan become one of James’ mates? Please let me know what you think of this and help me decide.

Chapter Five: Fifth Year and Some Surprises

*Means from Book*

*Means I got it from another source

Like Pottermore, HPLexicon, HPWiki,

or Wikipedia.

_Means thoughts or **emphasis**_

“ _Means spell to be cast_ ”

<><><><> 

 

(September 2, 1975)(James POV)

Waking up James hurried into the bathroom, before his friends could do so, and locked himself inside. James had a dream last night, a very vivid dream about his three friends. Which he found strange because he didn’t think of his friends like that; _did he_?

 

Sure James did notice that Sirius had a very handsome face and _there was that kiss they shared, which he enjoyed_ and Remus and Frank had nice asses but other than that, no, he didn’t.

 

Why then did he have that dream?

 

James, however, quickly lost interest in figuring it out in favor of climbing into the shower and taking care of the problem, by taking his erection in hand. He thought about his dream as he stroked himself.

 

They were in the shower stall (like he was now) Frank was behind him supporting his weight and he was also sucking and nipping at the back of James’ neck. But that wasn’t all; he also had some of his fingers buried inside James.

 

James rocked back on the digits whimpering; Remus came into the dream next, kissing James before dipping his head, licking and sucking on his nipples in turn (he even nipped at them causing an edge of danger to the mix).

 

Glancing down he saw a familiar head of raven black hair before Sirius looked up at him; he then bobbed his head back down on James’ cock.

 

James felt a wave of pleasure shoot up his spine at this as he continued to wank to the dream and he slid his own fingers inside himself. But just before he was about to cum Lucius’ face flashed for just a second in his mind, as he ejaculated into his hand; he then let the shower spray wash it down the drain.

 

Shutting the water off James climbed out of the shower stall and walked over to the mirror above the sink, wrapping a towel around his waist as he did so.

 

Starring into the mirror he gave himself a telling off, “We are supposed to stop thinking about him. Lucius is no longer a part of my life…”  

 

He was so busy doing this that he didn’t even hear his friends getting up and leaving their room.

 

It wasn’t until he made his way into their shared room that he realized that they had left without him. In a way he was kind of glad that they did (he also hoped they didn’t hear him in the shower).

 

After getting dressed into his uniform he made his way downstairs and then out of the common room.

 

James was on the second floor corridor when it happened; he wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings when he bumped into someone, hearing “Watch it.” James glanced up and got a surprise.

 

It was Severus Snape, although the now fifth year looked different. He was taller than James now and his once too big for his face nose, now suited him (slash gave him some character), as his face had filled out some over the summer (although it was still somewhat shallow).

 

He looked good, really good.

 

“Sorry!” James said as he moved passed Snape and made his way into the Great Hall.

 

A few minutes after he set down at the Gryffindor table, he saw Snape come in and sit down at the Slytherin table. As he looked at him, he noticed that Snape was giving him suspicious glances.

 

 _Probably didn’t like me being nice to him, maybe thinks I am up to something_ , James grinned at the thought.

 

~JP&SS~

(September 28th 1975) (Also at Breakfast time)(James’ POV)

James piled food onto his plate and then looked over to Remus and Lily who were chatting away.

_Good_ , James was happy to see this because it was another sign of his friend’s growing confidence; he had noticed that since becoming a Prefect that Remus was interacting more with the other students.

 

Before this year Remus mainly let Sirius, James, and Frank do the talking while he just stood silently in the background only mumbling something if prompted to do so (although he would speak more openly with the Professors).

 

“Hey James, Quidditch tryouts are soon right?” Sirius asked biting a piece of bacon in half.

 

“Yes, I think so. Why?”

 

“Well since Ben, Maggie, and Howard graduated last year…” Sirius chewed some more bacon.

 

“Yes?” Frank prompted him with a, are-you-seriously-going-to-stop-there look.

 

“I was thinking about trying out this year, as a Beater” Sirius said with a shrug.

 

“That would be great! I’ll put in a good word for you to the new captain.” James said giving a thrust of his chin toward the new Gryffindor Captain, Raj Patil who was currently deep in discussion with a pretty Ravenclaw girl (who was one of the Ravenclaw Prefects).

 

“So you two will be on the Quidditch team and Remus will be off doing his Prefect duties and I will be on my own.” Frank unhappily stated.

 

“Why don’t you spend your spare time with Cassie?” Sirius asked at the same time James said, “You could join the team too, you know.”  

 

Frank considered for a half a second before saying, “I like James’ idea better.” Sirius and James looked at each other in confusion before they both gave him go-on looks; sighing Frank did. “Cassie…has been acting different since we had-”

 

Here he made sure nobody was paying attention to them before he gave both of them a meaningful look and mouthed ‘sex’ and then continuing he said, “I think it’s best if I give her a little space. And joining the team will be good because I get to spend more time with you two and hopefully it will also make my Mother happy or angry. I don’t really care which.” He gave a light laugh and went back to his eggs.

 

Anyhow James knew that last bit to be not true he let it go and went back to his own breakfast. The talk then became who they thought will try out for the Gryffindor team and what are Sirius and Frank’s chances of getting on said team.

 

James did, however, manage to sneak glances at Severus while doing so (he had been eyeing Severus a lot these past few weeks because as mentioned earlier Severus was good looking now).

 

He was disappointed to see that Severus was glancing at the Gryffindor table too, just not at James, but at Lily (like usual). James pouted slightly at this and ran his hand through his hair messing it up in what he thought was a good look for him (mainly because some third year girl said he looked really hot when he had messy hair and upon looking in a mirror his fifteen year-old mind agreed with her).

 

He became a little angry when he saw that Severus was now talking to some Slytherin gits, Rabastan Lestrange, Avery, Mulciber, Evan Rosier and Wilkes (the five of them have been causing trouble lately).

 

 _I hope that Severus is smart enough to know not to get involved with them_ ; James would just have to wait and see.      

 

~JP&SS&SB&RL&FL~

(October 1st, 1975)

James was lying on his four-poster bed trying to read a book that he had borrowed from Remus; the key word being **_trying_** , because his friends were being distracting.

 

Remus and Frank were making kind of loud groaning noises of distress. Probably to punish Sirius for giving them the bright idea of turning the twin dares of eating cockroach clusters into a race to see who could get to the bottom of the jar the fastest.

 

They being Marauders’ accepted the challenge; Frank won, but only just.

 

Sirius was also being distracting by walking around their room with his shirt off, as he started to do some stretches. Then Sirius got into the space between his bed and James’ bed, and began to do sit-ups. His muscles straining as he did so.

 

James pretended to read but he was really staring at Sirius during his workout. Sirius was trying to get into good enough shape to get on the Gryffindor team as a Beater (or at least that’s what he said was the reason why he was working out, when they asked).

 

James was interrupted from his musings when Sirius said, “I wonder what is going on with Snivillus?”

 

“What do you mean?” James asked casually but his eyes widen, _He didn’t notice me staring at Snape did he?_

 

“He is budding up to those Slytherin trouble makers.” James relaxed. “I thought he was at least smarter than that, even if he is **_Snivillus_**. Maybe I was giving him too much credit”

 

Sirius rolled his eyes with a light laugh before moving into position to do push-ups.

 

Frank then piped up with, “James?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Have you done **_your_** dare yet?”

 

“Not yet,” Frank gave him an annoyed look. “I will…I’m just waiting for the prefect time.”

 

“You better,” Remus said with another groan.

 

“Why don’t you two go to the hospital wing? I’m sure by now Madam Pomfrey, will take pity on you and give you a potion for your stomachaches.”

 

She had turned them away earlier because they: “…foolishly got themselves into that mess, you two can deal with the consequences.”

 

Frank and Remus looked at each other considering before saying, “Alright,” and they got up and left the room.   

 

James shook his head at them and then returned to (not) reading his book.     

 

~JP&SB&FL&RL~

(November, 1975)

A couple of days after Sirius’ sixteenth birthday (which was on the third) three of the Marauders were in their fifth year room (they thought it would be the safest place to do this). The Quidditch tryouts had gone well in October and Sirius and Frank were now Beaters for the Gryffindor team. However that was not why James, Frank, and Sirius were in their room at two in the morning on a full moon (Remus was in the shrieking shack).

 

They were going to do it. They were finally going to transform into their animagi forms.

 

*Part of the process by which one becomes an Animagus is holding the leaf of a mandrake in your mouth (nicked while they were in the greenhouse for lessons) for an entire month (which was very hard to do while playing Quidditch), using the leaf for the creation of a potion, and reciting an incantation ( _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ ) on a daily basis.

 

James volunteered to go first (they had decided to take turns just in case something went wrong the other two could get help) but Sirius said he would go first instead.

 

Sirius stood in the middle of the room; he shot them a confident smile (anyhow he felt really nervous).

 

He then closed his eyes and said the incantation and luckily before Frank and James’ surprised eyes he morphed into a big black shaggy dog.

 

“Sirius?” James questioned looking at the dog.

 

Sirius gave a happy bark before leaping onto James bed and giving him a long swipe with his tongue along James’ cheek.

 

“Sirius, stop!” James laughed pushing at the dog’s bulk.

 

“Can you change back?” Frank asked grinning at them.

 

In answer the dog jumped to the floor and changed back into their human friend.

 

“That was so awesome!” Sirius said with a huge grin on his face.

 

“I’m next!” James demanded getting up and giving Sirius a slight bump to move out of the way.

 

Sirius replied with, “Okay, Okay.” He then walked over to his own bed and set down before looking at James, “Come on James.”

 

James repeated the same process but instead of changing into a dog, he became a red stag.

 

“Woah!”

 

“Wow!”

 

Frank and Sirius said before walking over to the now stag James and giving him a pat on his sides.

 

“You okay in there?” Sirius joked with a lopsided grin. The stag nodded his antlered head before James transformed back into his human form.

 

“That really was amazing!” He said throwing his arms around Frank and Sirius in a hug. “You’re next Frank!”

 

Sirius and James sat on their beds waiting for him to transform and he did.

 

Into a [fox](http://www.girlgonewilddocs.ca/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/Swift-fox1.jpg) with a *dark, grayish, tan coloration that extends to a yellowish tan color across his sides and legs; with his throat, chest, and belly being white in color (they know this because Frank decided to roll over and look up at them).

 

“Oh, Godric he is so cute!” James said bending down and scratching Frank’s belly.

 

After they went to bed that night, they ended up talking and staying up longer then they meant to in their excitement, “I can’t wait to show Remus.” James said as they all were close to falling asleep, he got sleepy grunts of agreement from Sirius and Frank in return.

 

They then said their goodnights (after much yawning) and fell asleep with pleased smiles on their faces.

 

~JP&SB&FL~

(December 9th, 1975)

The Marauders walked into the Great Hall and James saw Filch checking student’s permission slips by the huge doors that led out to the Hogwarts grounds. It was the last Hogsmeade trip before they all went home for the Holidays.

 

It made James smile, because this was the perfect time to complete his dare.

 

He whispered to the three other Marauders’ his intention, before making his way over to Filch. Standing next to him, he started to compliment Filch.

 

“Say Filch is that a new coat? Because your shoulders look…so…broad in it.”

 

“No, it’s not.” But James noticed how he straightened his shoulders.

 

James had his hands behind his back and was counting down the number of compliments on one of them.

 

“Filch!” Filch glared over at him and demanded to know what he wanted. “The way the light is shining on you right now…it makes your hair look…fuller and nice looking.” Filch stared at him in bewilderment before he waved the last third year through without even checking his permission slip.

 

James saw out of the corner of his eye that Snape had come into the room and was currently giving him the stink-eye (he was glad that Frank, Sirius, and Remus knew not to draw attention to themselves no matter how much they wanted to smile and laugh at the situation).

 

“You know now that I’m standing so close to you, I realize you have some lovely beady black eyes.” Now everyone standing in line was staring at James as if he had lost his mind and they didn’t know whether to pity him or not.

 

“It’s so nice how you take such good care of Mrs. Norris.” _Anyhow everyone wants to give her a kick_. “And it is so fascinating how you know every passageway in this castle, you’re so smart.”

 

James smiled as he ticked off the last complement on his hand before saying, “Bye now!” The Marauders’ left the castle and when they got a safe distance away they burst out laughing.

 

“Did you see his face?”

 

“Your beady eyes are so lovely!”

 

They laughed most of the way to Hogsmeade.

 

~JP&AF&SS&SB&RL&FL~

(December, 1975)(Lily’s POV)

Lily was upset because she just had a fight with her childhood friend, Severus Snape. She couldn’t believe that he would befriend those veil boys. After what they had done to Mary!

 

(Flashback and slight Severus POV):

*“I thought we were supposed to be friends?” Severus said, “Best friends?”

 

“We **_are_** , Sev, but I don’t like some of the people you’re hanging round with! I’m sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he’s creepy! D’you know what he tried to do to Mary MacDonald the other day?”  

 

Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up at him.

 

“That was nothing,” said Severus. “It was a laugh, that’s all-”

 

“It was Dark Magic, and if you think that’s funny-”

 

“What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?” demanded Severus in resentment his color high.

 

“What’s Potter got to do with anything?” said Lily.

 

“They sneak out at night. There’s something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?”

 

“He’s ill,” said Lily. “They say he’s ill-”

 

“Every night at the full moon?” said Severus.

 

“I know your theory,” said Lily, and she sounded cold. “Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care so, what they’re doing at night?”

 

“I’m just trying to show you they’re not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are.” He grumbled, _although Potter had been a lot nicer to him this year and there was that time last year that he saw Potter practically naked_ , he shut that thought off right away and returned his attention to Lily, where it was supposed to be.

 

“They don’t use Dark Magic though.” Lily said. “I know Potter and his friends are arrogant; although Remus is alright. But Mulciber’s and Avery’s idea of humor is just evil. **_Evil_** , Sev. I don’t understand how you can be friends with them.”*

 

(End of Flashback)(Lily’s POV)

It was all just so frustrating for her; she didn’t know how to make him see reason.

 

If he had to become friends with someone in his house, she wished he would just stay friends with that Regulus boy; he seemed nice.

 

Then she felt slightly guilty for dictating (even just in her head) who Severus could or couldn’t be friends with, but **_Mulciber_** , ugh!

 

She was walking along the seventh floor corridor, making her way to the Fat Lady’s portrait, when she spotted Mary up ahead.

 

She called out to her and Mary turned.

 

Upon catching up to her, they talked for a couple of minutes before Mary giggled and said “look” and pointed upward.

 

Lily looked at what she was pointing at and saw mistletoe, then before she could say or do anything Mary leaned forward and gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

 

Giggling Mary walked over to the Fat Lady and said the password. Going through the portrait hole she disappeared from sight, leaving Lily to stare after her in surprise.

 

 _Did that really just happen_? She wondered touching her lips with her fingertips in confusion.

 

For the rest of the night she, Mary, and the rest of their friends talked like normal. Like everything was normal; Mary didn’t even act different, making Lily start to doubt that it had even happened at all.

 

Maybe it was fine to… ** _do that_** , here in the wizarding world as just friends; Lily didn’t really know.

 

Later that night as she lay in her bed, she decided to let it go and enjoy herself for the time she had left at Hogwarts before the Christmas Holidays began. After all, _Mary didn’t mean anything by it_ , _did she_?

 

~LE&MM~

(December 25, 1975) (Close to Midnight) (James’ POV)

James was just falling asleep when he was rudely awakened by a tapping noise. He groggily looked around him trying to figure out where the annoying sound was coming from, when it came again.

 

Getting up from his warm bed he made his way over to the window, as that was where the sound was coming from; opening the curtains he grazed out.

 

Sirius was standing on the snowy ground below; he grinned up at James and gave a little wave.

 

James ignored his wave and opened the window. “Sirius, what are you doing here?” he called down to him in a kind of shout/whisper; trying not wake everyone up just in case this was some prank of Sirius’ or something.

 

He then took note of Sirius’ trunk and the bags lying at his feet.

 

“I did it! I finally did it! I ran away!”

 

James’ jaw dropped in astonishment. “You did?!”

 

“Yeah, I did! Do you think I could stay here for a little while-if your parents don’t mind-just till I get my own place?”

 

James opened his mouth to answer but before he could they heard, “Of course you can Sirius. You know we love having you here.” James and Sirius looked over and saw James’ parents poking their heads out of their bedroom window.

 

“Now come inside before you freeze, dear.” Euphemia said.

 

“I will get your bags and trunk,” Fleamont said and he disappeared from sight.

 

“Great! Thank you! So much! Mr. and Mrs. Potter!” Sirius then came inside the Potter home to stay; for the foreseeable future.


	6. Chapter Six: Some More Surprises and Snape’s Worst Memory (Kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) In this chapter James is confused on what stalking actually is (because he keeps doing it)  
> 2) Also there will be heavy usage of dialogue from ‘Order of the Phoenix’ in here but I have tweaked it to fit the story (this should be the last time I use dialogue from the books until Harry’s first year at Hogwarts. At least according to my notes anyway)  
> 3) I picture Frank as the guy that keeps Sirius and James in check (i.e. He stops them from being bullies). (Granted they do occasionally get into fights with Severus, behind his back although these are few and far between). Mainly because Frank is not afraid of losing them as friends (like Remus is). Similar to Neville (in first year), I picture him as someone that would stand up to his friends rather than see them do something wrong.

Chapter Six: Some More Surprises and Snape’s Worst Memory (Kind of)

*Means from Book*

*Means I got it from another source

Like Pottermore, HPLexicon, HPWiki,

or Wikipedia.

_Means thoughts or **emphasis**_

“ _Means spell to be cast_ ”

<><><><> 

 

(January 1976, Quidditch Game)(The Announcer’s Voice POV)

“Potter gets the Quaffle…he shoots…SCORE!”

 

“Avery takes possession of the Quaffle for Slytherin.”

 

“Nice save from Patil there.”

 

“Gryffindor back in control of the Quaffle.”

 

“Great pass to Potter there.”

 

“And another point for Gryffindor, bringing them up to 110 to 50.”

 

“Wood now has the Quaffle…he narrowly dodges a Bludger sent his way.”

 

“Black sends a Bludger back toward the Slytherin Beater.”

 

“Brown has the Quaffle and almost gets hit by a Bludger but luckily Longbottom was there and sent it flying.”

 

“Brown now throws it to Potter…LOOK OUT...OH, NO! POTTER IS DOWN! POTTER IS DOWN!”

 

“…Professor McGonagall is checking him.”

 

“She is conjuring a stretcher and they are taking Potter up to the castle…”

 

~JP~

James woke up feeling awful in the dark hospital wing. Hearing a whine he looked down and saw a black shaggy dog staring at him with his big grey eyes.

 

“You know Padfoot, Madam Pomfrey is going to be angry that you’re in here?” Sirius just waged his tail and shuffled closer to James’ hospital bed.

 

James reached out and began brushing through Padfoot’s fur with his fingers. He soon fell back to sleep not long after this.

 

The next day James was bored; he had eaten some sweets left as gifts for him but didn’t want to eat all of them because he wanted to share with the Marauders.

 

At least he was allowed to get changed into regular clothes, instead of pajamas; he hoped this was a sign that Madam Pomfrey was going to let him go back to Gryffindor Tower soon.

 

Hearing coughing James decided to peak out (Madam Pomfrey had put a curtain around his bed for privacy while he changed) and see who was there.  

 

To his surprised pleasure it was Severus; he looked a little ridiculous with steam coming out of his ears. Probably from a Pepperup Potion as he saw a glass vial in Severus’ hand.

 

James internally sighed; he had tried to get Severus to notice him since last term. He bumped into him as much as possible outside of class (when he was not hanging out with the Marauders).

 

Yet Severus just kept telling him to leave him alone (James ignored him) and the last time he had done so he told James to “stop stalking me, Potter.” He pouted at the very idea, but his attention was suddenly drawn to Severus looking over to his hospital bed.

 

_So he does care_ , James thought in triumph, but then a sneaky voice in his head said, _or he is just seeing if you are writhing in pain_. He told that thought to shove it so he could bask in his delusion that Severus might care.

 

But if he did he was hiding it well, because he was now walking out of the hospital wing. James collapsed back onto the bed in disappointment. _What do I have to do to get him to notice me_?

 

(Regulus’ POV)

Regulus had a not so good relationship with his brother Sirius; due to the fact that before coming to Hogwarts Regulus had been the son, who didn’t question their parents in their beliefs and generally did as he was told.

 

After coming to Hogwarts, Sirius was the one that became more defiant toward their parents. When Regulus started at Hogwarts he began to doubt his parents’ beliefs mainly because he got to know people outside his parent’s influence.

 

Like Severus, who was a half-blood and a year older then himself but for whom he got along really well. Unlike the boys that Regulus shared a room with, because he was extremely shy around everyone when he first got to Hogwarts they thought he was weird (and they still do). He only became (somewhat) friends with Severus in his third year when Regulus had expressed admiration for a potion that Severus had made, that was in perfect condition.

 

They got to talking and found out they had some common interests. Then at the end of that year Regulus rode the train back to King’s Cross with Severus and his friend Lily Evens.

 

Regulus found Lily to be very smart and highly skilled and not at all the way his parents had described Mud-Muggleborns (she is also very beautiful too).

 

He developed a slight crush on Lily and that was why seeing her like this was very disappointing.

 

~RB~

(February 14, 1976)(Regulus’ POV)

Regulus was a little depressed as it seemed that everyone in his year had a date for Valentine’s Day, except him. But luckily he ran into Severus who seemed to despise Valentine’s Day.

 

Therefore they decided to be productive and get a jump start on potions for their separate classes.

 

They walked along a dungeon corridor, making their way to Severus’ preferred abandoned classroom; when they stumbled across a sight that made them freeze in place.

 

There was Lily Evans (recognizable by her vivid dark red hair) and a girl Regulus did not know (but judging by the scarf around the girl’s neck she was a Gryffindor).

 

At first he thought they were hugging and that was why they were so close together; but then they turned slightly and Regulus saw that they were actually kissing.

 

Regulus felt his crush on Lily evaporate right before his eyes thinking: _Great the first girl I like and turns out she like girls_. He sighed and looked over to Severus who was standing stock still with his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

 

He said quietly, “Severus…” But apparently he was not silent enough, because the two girls before them sprang apart.

 

They both started at the boys with wide eyes and Lily said, “Let me explain…”

 

However before she could say more Severus turned on his heel and ran back the way they had just came.

 

The three of them stared at each other awkwardly until Regulus pointed his thumb over his shoulder and said, “I think I’m just going to go now.” And he too turned on his heel and walked away.

 

Regulus wanted to go check on Severus but he didn’t fancy being hexed by the other boy, so he decided to go study in the library instead.

 

~JP&SB&SS~

(June 17, 1976) (James POV and very slight Remus POV)

James Potter had just finished his DADA O.W.L’s; *he then turned and grinned at Sirius.

Sirius was lounging in his chair with ease, tilting it back on two legs. James glanced around at his other two best friends Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom, but they were both absorbed in their exam papers.

 

Shrugging he pulled a scape piece of parchment toward him, and he begun to draw a Snitch, after that the initials S.S, then tracing the letters over and over.

 

“Quills down, please!” squeaked Professor Flitwick. “That means you, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio_!”

 

More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick’s outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. As several people laughed, Frank and another boy got up and lifted Flitwick back onto his feet.

 

“Thank you…thank you,” panted Professor Flitwick. “Very well, everybody, you’re free to go!”

 

James hurriedly crossed out the S.S. he had been embellishing and jumped to his feet; stuffing his quill and the exam question paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, he then stood waiting for Sirius to join him.

 

Together they walked over to Remus and Frank by the doors. Frank then said, “I got to ask Professor Flitwick about question 17. I think I got it wrong.” He frowned; they wished him luck and told him they will see him outside.

 

As they made their way outside Sirius asked, “Did you like question ten, Moony?”

 

“Loved it,” said Remus briskly. “‘Give five signs that identify the werewolf.’ Excellent question.”

 

“Do you think you managed to get all the signs?” said James in tones of mock concern.

 

“Think I did,” said Remus seriously, “One: He’s sitting on my chair. Two: He’s wearing my clothes. Three: His name is Remus Lupin…”

 

Sirius and James laughed.

 

“I thought that paper was a piece of cake,” Sirius said. “I’ll be surprised if I don’t get Outstanding on it at least.”

 

“Me too,” said James and he put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

 

“Where’d you get that?”

 

“Nicked it,” said James casually, he didn’t know why he did it. If he had to guess he was probably just bored. Now that they had become Animagi, they didn’t have anything to do, except their homework, so even though it was wrong it still was the only thrill he had, had in a while.

 

He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again using his excellent reflexes. They sat down under a beech tree on the edge of the lake.

 

Remus pulled out a book and began to read and Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grounds, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so (although the last time he had done this Frank whispered to James that Sirius looked constipated).

 

James smiled at the thought while still playing with the snitch, letting it zoom farther and farther away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second.

 

He had a habit of rumpling up his hair as he kept looking at Severus over by a clump of bushes, studying his exam paper.

 

James wondered why he was so immersed in it, it’s not like he failed or something.

 

“I’m bored,” said Sirius. “Wish it was the full moon.”

 

“You might,” said Remus darkly from behind his book. “We’ve still got Transfiguration; if you’re bored you could test me…Here.” He held out the book.

 

Sirius snorted. “I don’t need that rubbish, I know it all.”

 

As Severus sat up, James saw Severus glance over to Lily sitting by the lake with her friends. And that combined with the boredom and the unusual high heat that day created a spark of anger in him that made him say without thinking.

 

“This’ll liven you up, Padfoot,” He said quietly. “Look who it is…”

 

Sirius head turned, “Snivellus.”

 

“Frank’s not here…” James said the anger still thrumming through him. _This will get his attention_.

 

Snape was now making his way across the grass.

 

Sirius and James stood up.

 

While Remus remained sitting: Remus was staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows and he thought _Oh, know_.

 

“All right, Snivellus?” James said loudly (spitefully). Dropping his bag, Snape plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, “ _Expelliarmus_!”

 

Snape’s wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him.

 

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “ _Impedimenta_!” he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.

 

Students all around had turned to watch. Some had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

 

Snape lay panting on the ground.

 

James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up.

 

James glanced over to the girls at the water’s edge as he went, **_see_** _she doesn’t even come over here to save you_.

 

“How’d the exam go, Snivelly?” said James.

 

“I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,” said Sirius viciously. “They’ll be great grease marks all over it, they won’t be able to read a word.”

 

Several people laughed; Snape tried to get up but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling as though bound by invisible ropes.

 

“You-wait,” he panted, staring up at James with an expression of loathing. _I’ve been waiting_ , James thought as the anger built up another notch. “You-wait….”

 

“Wait for what?” said Sirius coolly. “What’re you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?”

 

Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened.

 

“Wash out your mouth,” said James coldly. “ _Scourgify_.”

 

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape’s mouth at once, the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him-

 

“Leave him ALONE!”

 

James and Sirius looked around. **_Great_** _here she finally is_ , he thought in derision.

 

“All right, Evans?” said James his eyebrow arching as he looked at her in mock concern.

 

“Leave him alone,” Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike.

“What’s he done to you?”

 

“Well,” said James, appearing to deliberate the point, “it’s more the fact he **_exists_** , if you know what I mean…”

 

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius included, but Remus still was apparently intent on his book, didn’t and neither did Lily; although, none of them really got what he meant.

 

“You think you’re funny,” she said coldly. “But you’re just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him **_alone_**.”

 

“Hey, Evans, if you go out with me. I’ll convince James to never lay a wand on old Snivelly again. What do you say?” Sirius asked with his most charming smile.

 

James stared at him in astonishment; as he didn’t know Sirius was interested in Evans. Sirius always said before that he thought she was stuck-up; although come to think of it, he usually said this about girls that refused to go out with him/he heard they wouldn’t put out.

 

Behind them, the _Impediment_ Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

 

“I wouldn’t go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,” said Lily.

 

“Bad luck, Padfoot,” said James before he looked over his shoulder at Snape. “OY!”

 

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at Sirius; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of Sirius’ handsome face and spattering his robes with blood.

 

James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head, his trousers protected him from being exposed, but he still looked silly hanging upside down like that.

 

Many people in the small crowd watching cheered.

 

Lily said, “Let him down!”

 

“Certainly,” said James angry now but for a different reason, he couldn’t believe that Snape would draw blood (they had never fought like that before). He jerked his wand upward and Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground.

 

Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, “ _Locomotor mortis_!” and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”* Frank shouted and performed the countercurse on Snape.

 

“EVERYONE CLEAR OFF! THE SHOW IS OVER!” He continued furiously. Many people groaned but left not wanting to get yelled at further.

 

Lily moved over to help Snape up as he was struggling to do so, but he waved her off, violently. But whatever further happened between them, James didn’t see, because Frank seized him and Sirius by their arms and marched them both back into the castle; yelling at them the whole way.

 

~JP&SB&SS&LE&FL&RL~

It was the night before they all were to leave to go home for summer break, when James decided to go find Snape.

 

After he had time to cool down and think about what he had done he regretted his actions and wanted to apologize to Snape.

 

He knew exactly where to find him, so he made his way down to Snape’s “secret” dungeon classroom.

 

James sat on one of the desks that were pushed against the wall and waited for Snape to come in to brew one of his potions. Like James knew he did when he was upset; the potion fumes soothed him or something.

 

While he waited, he thought of what he would say to him. As he was visualizing himself groveling before Snape; he showed up.

 

“Wait!” James called as Snape began to back out of the room upon seeing James.

 

He sneered at James but stopped backing out of the room. “What do you want Potter?”

 

James opened his mouth to apologize but what came out of his mouth was, “Why?”

 

Snape was now looking at him in bewilderment **_and_** sneering at him (which was rather impressive). “Why, what Potter!”

 

“Why do you never notice me?” James said quietly as he felt tears of frustration prick the back of his eyes.

 

“Are you kidding me, right now, Potter?!”

 

James jumped to his feet and made his way over to Snape.

 

“NO! I’m entirely serious. You don’t notice me! You’re always looking at **_her_**! And I’m sick of it!” James reached out and gave Snape a shove (which made Snape loosen his grip on his wand in surprise).

 

“You clearly have lost your mind, Potter.” He was now eyeing James as if he was a dangerous animal.

 

James gave a bitter laugh, “I have spent this whole school year trying and failing to get your attention. That’s even how I got taken out by that Bludger. I was trying to show off for you!”

 

James shoved Snape again and he landed against the wall.

 

He then snapped back at James with, “What the hell was that by the lake then? Were you trying to get my attention then too?”

 

“YES! I was trying to show you that your **_precious_** Lily is not all that she seems.” He thought he heard Snape snort and mumble something that sounded like, “Too late.” But he ignored it.

 

“And I was angry and frustrated with you.” James said calming down as he felt better getting that off his chest.

 

As silence descended, he swiped his hand across his cheeks wiping the tears off them. “I can’t believe I just said all that. When I really just came down here to apologize for what I did; I’m sorry.”

 

James then turned to go but stopped when he heard from behind him. “You expect me to believe all that Potter!”

 

James turned to face him surprised. “What?”

 

“You stalk me around the school-” James opened his mouth to protest but Snape continued. “And then you hang me upside down in front of most of the school because you…have **_feelings_** for **_me_**.”

 

When Snape put it that way it did sound stupid, but that’s how James felt. If he could **_not_** have feelings for Snape it would make his life easier.

 

“For **_me_** , ‘The school **_Bat_**.’ And yes Potter, I know that’s what they call me.” Snape was still leaning against the wall as he looked at James, as if he was such a liar.

 

So James did the only thing he could do. He walked the few steps to Snape and took his face in between his hands (using his fast reflexes) and he kissed him.

 

Their lips only connected for a minute before James pulled away. “Still think I’m lying?”

 

With that said James walked out of the room and made his way up to Gryffindor Tower.

 

~JP&SS~

(July 1st, 1976) (James POV.)

James was in his room at home. He was reading the book he had tried to read last year when he was distracted by his friends. Suddenly he was distracted (once again) from his book by a tapping on his window.

 

“I give up!” He exclaimed tossing the book aside in frustration. Looking up he saw an owl tapping on the windowpane.

 

James had never seen the owl before, but nevertheless, curiosity made him get up and let him in. The owl flow over to the bed and held his leg up.

 

After James untied the letter attached to his leg the bird took off.

 

“Bye to you too,” James said shaking his head, before examining the letter held in his hand.

 

It was a strange envelope made of very white parchment. Turning it over he saw his name written simply across its front in handwriting he vaguely recognized (but he knew it was not Sirius’, Frank’s, or even Remus’ handwriting).  

 

“Curious,” He said before shrugging and opening it.

 

Inside was also the same very white parchment but it had lines on it and holes along its sides.

 

After taking this in he eagerly read the letter.

 

**Dear Potter,**

**I’m not very good at this but would you like to go on a date, with me.**

**If yes please write back with your response as quickly as possible**

**Severus Snape**

 

James smiled (and he chose to ignore the many crossed out words dotting the parchment).

 

He then skipped over to his writing desk and pulled a small roll of parchment toward himself.

 

Dipping his eagle feather quill into the ink, he wrote back.

 

**Dear Severus,**

**I can call you that now can’t I? I would love to go a date with you!**

**How about we go see one of those Movies, Remus is always going on about?**

**James Potter**

 

He then looked it over; _does it sound causal enough_? Deciding that it did, he went over to his bed and picked up his pillow and squealed into it with happiness.

 

He will send the letter off to Severus in about…an hour? So as to appear not so desperate, “I’m going on a date with Severus Snape!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Rabastan Lestrange become one of James’ mates? Please let me know what you think of this and help me decide.


End file.
